Stress Relief?
by Kyandi-Akatensei
Summary: Tezuka is stressed out and his doctor tells him he needs to relax. So he goes to Seigaku's famous Silver Siren for tips and she suggest he should try sex. He didn't expect it would lead to headaches, anger, and, what else...love. Rated M for a reason. TezukaxOC. Some OOCness. Full summary inside.
1. Tips from a Siren

Summary: Tezuka is stressed out and his doctor tells him he needs to relax. So he goes to Seigaku's famous Silver Siren for tips and she suggest he should try sex. This is when Tezuka is a third year in high school. Rated M for smutty goodness and a little bondage. TezukaxOC. Some OOCness.

Kyandi: So I decided to try my hand at M rated material.

Hikari: Try you hand at it? You read enough books to be an expert on it!

Kyandi: Oh hush. You're the one that has to have sex with Tezuka.

Hikari:*looks at Tezuka*…..Could we discuss this a little.

Tezuka: *appears behind Hikari* Is there a problem?

Hikari: Ye-

Kyandi: Nope! Here you go Tezuka. She's all your's. Have fun! While I get Hikari shoved in the room enjoy! Oh! And I do not own Prince of Tennis!

_**Tips from a Siren**_

Tezuka stared at his lunch not really seeing it. "Is something wrong, Tezuka?" Tezuka looked at Fuji who was sitting beside him. Tezuka wasn't sure if he should really tell his friend anything or not. But he need some ideas and maybe Fuji could point him to some.

"My doctor says I'm stressed and that the stress is slowing the recovery of my arm." Tezuka told him. "He said I need a way to relief my stress and I can't think of anything." he added.

Fuji thought about this as he took another bite of his food. "You know who you should talk to?" Fuji asked. Tezuka shook his head.

"Go to Hika-chan." Fuji told him. "She's really good with that kind of stuff. She helped Momo come up with a way to train his legs without putting weight on his ankle when he hurt it." Fuji told him.

Tezuka thought this over. Higarashi Hikari was Seigaku's famous Silver Siren, named for her graceful, beautiful, yet completely deadly to her opponents, tennis style which she call Siren Tennis. The style was beautiful and graceful to watch. It was almost as if she was dancing on the court, but with said style, none of her opponents could ever win.

Tezuka had admit, Hikari was good with thing like training with injuries, managing time around school and tennis, and relieving stress. He knew it couldn't hurt to ask.

"I can show you where she hides at lunch time." Fuji offered. Tezuka looked at Fuji. "Hides?" Tezuka asked.

Fuji nodded. "It seems that a couple of boys in her class have a habit of hitting on her at lunch, so she goes and hides." Fuji replied with a smile.

Tezuka didn't like the sound of that but chalked it up to being that he didn't like that a member of his team was spending her lunch break hiding.

"Come on I'll show you." Fuji told him getting to his feet. Tezuka left his lunch where it was and got up to following his friend. Fuji led Tezuka out to the tennis courts and past several others who were having their lunch outside.

Finally Fuji came to a stop at one court where Hikari was hitting the ball over the net with enough force that it hit the wall and bounced back over the net to her.

Fuji opened the gate and walked in, Tezuka behind him. "Hika-chan comes out here during lunch break to practice a little." Fuji explained.

Suddenly the ball stopped. Hikari turned to look at them. "Hello Fuji-sempai, Tezuka-buchou. Is there something you want?" she asked.

Tezuka watched her face as Fuji explained to her what Tezuka's doctor had said. Hikari's twin white eyebrows shot down as she thought. "Well there are several different methods for stress relief." she mused as she though one hand absently tugging on the long rat tail she tied into the back of her snowy white hair.

She thought for a moment, while Fuji excused himself, before looking at Tezuka. "I have a few ways that might help you Tezuka-buchou. Like there is a tea that will relax your muscles. Come to my house after practice and I'll show you." she told him.

Tezuka nodded. "But," Tezuka looked at Hikari. She had a perfectly serious look on her face. "There is one sure fire way to relax you and I can't believe I'm mention this." she said.

"What is it?" Tezuka asked. Hikari looked at him. "Tezuka-buchou have you ever thought about trying sex?"

**CHAPTER END**

**Hikari: Gods I'm embarrassed now.**

**Kyandi: Why?**

**Hikari: *glares***

**Kyandi: Oh yeah! Because you're a virgin!**

**Hikari: Don't say that out loud!**

**Tezuka: I'll be gentle, Higarashi.**

**Hikari: *sweat drops* That's not what I'm worried about.**

**Kyandi: Oh! Your worried that he'll be too bi-**

**Hikari: SHUT UP!**

**Kyandi: Hehehehe! Anyway, review and enjoy the next chapter. **


	2. Dominating a Siren

Kyandi: Hi hi! I'm getting in as many updates as I can before my classes start back up. So enjoy.

Hikari: I don't want to enjoy!

Kyandi: Hikari is scared to do this fan fic because she's a virgin and she's too afraid that Tezuka might be too bi-

Hikari: WILL YOU SHUT UP! Have you seen the man! He's tall with broad shoulders and chest. His hand is as big as my head for crying out loud! The rest of his body has to be just as big! I have a right to be worried!

Kyandi: *Shakes head* Oh quit whining. You get to sleep with a hot guy. A little pain won't kill you.

Hikari: Then you sleep with him!

Kyandi: Just man up. Believe me you'll enjoy it.

Hikari: …..Do I even need to mention that he's the dominate type? He'd have me pinned to the bed before I knew what happened.

Tezuka: You don't want me to make you feel like putty?

Hikari: Umm…I-I….umm…..I'm going to die!

Kyandi: While I ensure Hikari that she won't die, enjoy the chapter. Is it even possible to die of pleasure?

Tezuka: Want me to try?

Hikari: No!

Kyandi: YES!

_**Dominating a Siren**_

Tezuka didn't know what to say to Hikari. The bell sounding for the end of break had kept him from replying and now he sat in Hikari's room on the couch waiting for her to come back.

Hikari's room was big, wide, spacious, and neat. There was a wide desk, a four poster king size bed, a couch, several chairs, a table or two and there was still plenty of room to wrestle if one wanted. She even had a piano, a drum set, and a few other large instruments in one corner of the room. Two of the four walls was cover from top to bottom by bookcases that were jammed with several books.

The door opened and Hikari walked in carrying a tray in her hands. "Suou is gone for the week. His sister fell ill." she told him naming her housekeeper. She sat the tray on the top and picked up a bag off it.

"Here. This is green tea with a jasmine sugar. It relaxes the body." she told him sitting the bag in his hands before going to pour them both some tea.

Tezuka sat the bag inside his before looking back at her. "Higarashi about what you said earlier…" Hikari looked at him.

"Oh. Yes well the reason I said it is that its sciencfitically proven that sex relaxes the body. It relieves stress as well as headaches and relaxes the muscles." she told him as she walked over to her desk which set next to her bed and started digging into one of the drawers.

"The problem is though, since you don't have a girlfriend you have to find a girl that either you like or you know won't get emotionally attached." she added.

Tezuka thought this over. He wasn't exactly a virgin. He had lost his back in middle school. It was true that it had relaxed him but the problem was as she had said. There wasn't a girl at the school that he liked that much and there certainly weren't any that would become emotionally attached.

Then Tezuka looked at Hikari's back as she pulled a pill bottle out of her desk. "What are those?" he asked. Hikari looked at him and blushed slightly.

"Prevention pills. Birth control if you want to say that. It regulates my body." she admitted popping one pill in her mouth before quickly turning away and putting the bottle away.

"My doctor has had me on them for about three years now." she added. Tezuka raised one eyebrow. He wished his first girlfriend had thought of that. He hated wearing condoms.

A thought hit Tezuka as he watched her. He knew at least one girl who wouldn't get emotionally attached to him.

Hikari slide the drawer close and was just about to open another when she noticed the heat of another body behind her. Hikari turned around to see Tezuka right behind her looking down at her.

"Tezuka-buchou, wha-" Hikari cut off when Tezuka leaned forward to place his hands on the desk on either side of her, his face now mere inches from hers.

"You won't become emotionally attached, now would you, Higarashi?" he asked. He watched as she swallowed, her silver eyes wide. "N-no." she replied.

"But, Tezuka-buchou, I-" Tezuka cut her off as he leaned in to press his lips hers. One of his hands came up to cup the back of her neck, his fingers threading into the silky white roots of her hair.

Hikari's was ridge with shock, but she gasped when he pushed her back onto her desk, making her lay on it. Tezuka took that chance and slipped his tongue past her part lips. Hikari moaned her hands landing on his shoulders as his tongue ran over hers.

Her fingers on his shoulders gripped his shirt when his other hand started undoing the buttons of her shirt. Hikari never wore her school uniform home from school because she hated skirts, and right now she was wearing a button down shirt and jeans.

Tezuka trailed a line of kisses down her jaw and neck, following his fingers down as he unbuttoned her shirt. When he reached the last button he dipped his tongue into her belly button causing a shiver to run up her spine.

Tezuka parted the shirt as he placeed open mouth kisses up to the blue lacy bra she wore. He stopped when he saw that the bra had the clasp in the front. When he dipped down he unhooked the first hook with his mouth.

The moment it was unhooked, Hikari's hands on his shoulders pushed, trying to push him back. "Tezuka-buchou, please wait!" she said in a slightly shaky voice.

Tezuka glanced up at her over his glasses. "Too late." he said in a husky sounding voice that made her gulp. "I've already started." he added.

Hikari opened her mouth to say something when he pulled her off the desk, picking her up with an arm around her waist. Before she knew what was going on she was pinned to her bed. Tezuka straddled her hips riding her of her unbuttoned shirt before pinning her hands above her head.

Hikari stared up at him as he dug in one of his pocket. She went eyed when Tezuka pulled a roll of grip tape out of his pocket.

**CHAPTER END**

**Kyandi: Hehehe….cliff hanger. I didn't want to over do Hikari. She's already huddled in a corner rumbling to herself.**

**Tezuka: *looks at a red Hikari huddled in the corner* She's like this and I haven't done much of anything to her.**

**Kyandi: Yeah….she'll be fine. Once its said and done she'll be fine.**

**Tezuka: I do get to use the grip tape on her though right?**

**Kyandi: Of course! Other wise she'd wiggle away from you.**

**Hikari: O,O WHAT! *grabs Kyandi's arm* Kyandi-sama whatever I've done to displease you, I apologize!**

**Kyandi: *Grins* Too late!**

**Hikari: T~T**

**Kyandi: Now please review and enjoy the next chapter! Bye bye!**


	3. Pleasuring a Siren

Kyandi: Sorry to leave readers hanging like that but Hikari kind of freaked on me.

Tezuka: Since she is…recovering…I'll be helping with the introduction.

Kyandi: Recovering….yeah we'll go with that.

Tezuka: What? She'll be better after this.

Kyandi: Maybe. But you know Tezuka I never make my OCs act as people think they will.

Tezuka: We'll see.

Kyandi: Yes we shall. Anyway enjoy and review. Oh! And I do not own Prince of Tennis. Wish I did though. If I did, Tezuka would have never left.

Tezuka: My career is important too.

Kyandi: Yeah…no its not.

_**Pleasuring a Siren**_

Hikari stared up at her hands which were now taped tightly to the one of the poles in her head board with grip tape. She was so in trouble and she knew it. She looked back at Tezuka who set the tape on the bed side table before removing his school blazer and shirt.

She watched holding her breath as he leaned forward undoing the remained hooks of her bra until it popped open.

Tezuka peeled back the bra to expose her breast watching as a blush instantly lit Hikari's cheeks. He cupped one breast in his hand as if weighting it. He wasn't too surprised to find they were bigger then they appeared.

Hikari had always wore baggy clothing to disguise her breast size but when she entered high school they were too big for that and according to one of Sakuno's friends Hikari wore tight bras and bound her chest so they didn't appear as big as they were.

Tezuka liked the feeling of the soft skin of her breast in his hand as he caressed the breast, his thumb running over the nipple. Hikari's breath hitched in her throat and she shivered at the touch.

As he caressed the breast he lowered his mouth to the other, kissing the peak before flicking the nipple with his tongue. Hikari squirmed under him earning her a hard nip on the collar bone that made her jump.

Hikari looked at Tezuka who gave her look clearing tell her to stay still or he'd bite her again. Hikari went still and Tezuka went back his ministrations to the breast. Hikari pulled at the tape around her wrist as he sucked on the breast drawing the nipple into his mouth and rolling it gently between his teeth.

When he was satisfied with his work on the breast he moved the other, his free hand dipping down to pop the button on her jeans open. He kissed a trail back down her flat stomach and pulled the jeans off in one firm yank.

Hikari made a little squeak like noise when she found she was in only her panties which were a blue lacy pair to match her bra. Tezuka hooked his fingers into under the band and pulled them off throwing them over his shoulder.

For a moment he just stared at her. He was use to the Hikari who wore shorts and baggy shirts because she hated skirts and the like. He was use to seeing Hikari with a thin layer of sweat on her after a hard, long practice, but this was completely new.

He had noticed in middle school that Hikari had curves, but he had never realized how much so. He had also never noticed just how small she was compared to him. He knew he couldn't break Hikari, but he'd have to be careful anyway.

Then he notice she had her knees drawn up and her thighs squeezed tight together as if saying he wasn't going to be getting them apart. Now he couldn't have that. Tezuka removed his glasses setting them on the side table before looking down at her.

He slid his hands down her thighs, wedged his thumbs between her thighs and pulled them apart before settling his hands on the inside of her thighs.

The contact sent a shiver up her spine but what really made her shiver was seeing Tezuka knelled between her legs staring intently at her core.

Hikari looked away and blushed. But the moment she looked away she gasped as suddenly Tezuka's mouth was on the lips of her sex. Hikari threw her head back in a soft moan when she felt his tongue rasp out against her.

She fought not to squirm when she felt the wet prod of his tongue against her entrance. The more his tongue glided over her clit and poked and prodded the more she could feel a strong sensation in her stomach. It coiled tighter and tighter.

Tezuka pulled back slightly to look up at her. Her eye's were squeezed shut, her cheeks bright red. Her breathing was shallow causing her breast to rise and fall rapidly. Tezuka couldn't help the tiny smile that flashed across his face. Who would have thought he'd be the one to get to see Seigaku's Silver Siren flushed, fragile, and subdued?

Tezuka leaned forward and flicked his tongue over her clit and leaned back to watch as the shock sent her over the edge. Watching as her back arched with a cry as she threw her head back on the pillow made him unbearably hard.

He left her on the bed as he turned to dig through her bed side table for anything he could use to make entering her easier. He was surprised when he pulled out a tube of unopened lube. He looked back at Hikari to find her watching him through slightly narrowed eyes. He raised one eyebrow at her holding up the lube.

The blush on her cheeks got darker. "Kikumaru-sempai asked me to buy it for him." was her simple reply. Well that explained that. Tezuka slipped out of his pants and boxers before climbing back up on the bed. "Well the you can just buy him another." he replied as he knelled between her legs.

Tezuka watched as her eyes traveled down his body and settled on his lower regions before her eyes went wide and closed all together. "Oh gods!" she squeaked in a small voice.

'He'll never get it in!' Hikari thought biting her bottom lip. She knew Tezuka was tall and naturally had a big built but she hadn't expect _**that**_ to be that big!

Hikari jumped when she felt something cold touch her womanhood. She looked down to find Tezuka coating her with the lube, then she felt his finger pushing into her entrance. She moaned as he moved it around coating her insides with the lube.

Then the finger was gone and Hikari whimpered at the lost. Tezuka poured more of the lube on his hand and coated in erection. When he was sure he had enough he leaned forward, bracing himself with an arm on either side of her.

Tezuka spread her thighs farther part to settle his hips between them. When he looked back down at her, she had her eyes closed tightly. He leaned in and pressed his lips to hers before pulling back.

Hikari's body shook as a shiver passed down her spine when she felt the head of his member press into her. She gasp and squirmed as he pushed himself farther and farther in. Even with her high pain tolerance it still hurt and she could feel her eyes start to water.

Then Tezuka stopped for a moment and muttered something under his breath that sounded like a curse. Hikari opened her eyes to find Tezuka looking down at her with a concerned and apologetic look in his eyes. "I'm sorry, Higarashi. Hold on." he told her.

He leaned down and claimed her mouth as he pulled back and thrust hard back into her, pushing past the rings of muscle and breaking her hymen until he was in her up to the hilt.

Hikari let out a strangled cry into his mouth, tears falling down her face. It had felt like she was being torn in two and a dull ache was setting in on her.

Tezuka remained perfectly still as he pulled out of the kiss, letting her adjust to him. He looked down at her as she looked at him through eyes blurred with tears. Tezuka wiped the tears away. "I'm sorry, Higarashi, I didn't know. It won't hurt anymore, I promise." he told her softly placing a kiss on her forehead.

"May I move now?" he asked. Hikari gave him a stiff nod, hoping it wouldn't hurt anymore. The pain eased when he pulled back, but when he rolled his hips forward it wasn't pain that met Hikari, but a pleasurable feeling that made her gasp and had her body arching up to meet his.

The pain soon subsiding completely and he set a slow and steady pace as he ran feather light fingers over her skin. He soon found a spot just behind and below her ear that cause a small mewling sound to escape her lips.

He exploited the spots he found making her squirm and moan under him. Soon her hips were arching up to meet each of his thrust. She tried to get him to move fast and gasped when he bit down hard where her neck turned into her shoulder.

The message was clear. He was in control and she had better leave it that way. Hikari stopped and made the mewling noise again when he rewarded her by sucking and kissing the spot he had abused but now she knew she was going to have a mark.

Tezuka slipped his hand under one of her thigh raising it and hooking the knee over his shoulder giving him a better angle. Each thrust was deeper making Hikari moan with each one. "P-please, T-Tezuka-buchou….harder." she begged between moans.

Tezuka happily agreed his thrust coming harder and faster. Hikari could feel that feeling in her stomach starting up again, growing tighter then before. She knew he was close to for she could feel the pulsing of his member inside her.

Tezuka, the more she got heated up, could smell the lavender and grape smell of her lotion. The mere feeling of her tight and warm around him, of her skin sliding along his, was driving him crazy. His breath was becoming shallow and he knew he was close.

He looked down at her and found he liked what he saw. Her sweat covered, lithe body squirming under him, her sweat soaked white hair spilled across her pillow, a blush marking a trail over one cheek, across the bridge of her nose and to the other cheek. Those kiss swollen lips part in moans and silent cries, her eyes only open enough to reveal slits of silver and those sinful hips matching each of his thrust.

Then she shudder and her inner walls clamped down hard on him. He watched as her back arched making her wrist pull against the tape binding them to the head board and pulling her body off the bed. Her head snapped back as she let out the sexiest, most exotic moan he had ever heard.

It wasn't her walls clamping in on his that triggered his climax but the way she moaned his name like it was the only word she knew how to say. "Kunimitsu!"

**CHAPTER END**

**Kyandi: Now was it that bad?**

**Hikari: asdogihowiheoifgnasodng.**

**Kyandi: *blinks* Say what?**

**Tezuka: She hasn't been able to speak straight since we finished.**

**Hikari: Kunimitsu….**

**Kyandi: She can say your name.**

**Tezuka: That's the only thing she can say.**

**Kyandi: Still think she'll be better after this?**

**Tezuka:…30 laps.**

**Kyandi: You can't assign me laps. Or next time it'll be you and Inui instead of you and my beautiful OC.**

**Tezuka: O.O"…..**

**Kyandi: That's what I thought. Well, while I go get Hikari checked for any mental damage, review and enjoy the next chapter.**

**Tezuka: Its not over?**

**Kyandi: Not by a long shot!**

**Hikari: *passes out***

**Kyandi: I think that was too much for her.**

**Tezuka: You think?**


	4. Pet of a Siren

Kyandi: Okay so the doctor said Hikari will be fine! She just had to take a nice long nap.

Hikari: I feel like a bus hit me.

Kyandi: Something like that.

Hikari: Huh?

Kyandi: *whispers behind hand* Hikari thinks it's all a dream but she's about to get a rude awakening.

Hikari: What was that?

Kyandi: Nothing~! ^^

Hikari: Your too happy.

Kyandi: Yes I know and you'll find out soon enough why. Enjoy the chapter about the anime/manga that I do not own!

_**Pet of a Siren**_

For the first time in a long time Tezuka had a sound, deep sleep. He was completely relaxed and had wrapped his arms firmly around Hikari and had fallen asleep with his chin cushioned on her head. The only reason he woke up when he did was because something was trying to wedge itself between him and Hikari's little body.

Tezuka opened his eyes feeling relaxed and certainly not stressed out. He looked at Hikari. She was sound asleep so he knew it wasn't her. But when he looked down he came eye to eye with tiger striped calico cat with bright green eyes.

The cat lay on top of the sheets cover them, wedge between Tezuka and Hikari. The cat gave him, what he could perceive to be a dirty look and wedged itself farther between them.

Tezuka hadn't even known Hikari had a pet let alone a possessive cat. And possessive the cat was. It pushed against him as if trying to kick him out of the bed.

Tezuka reached towards the cat but the cat swiped a paw at him. If it wasn't for his good reflexes he would have had four claw marks across his hand.

Okay so the cat didn't want him to touch it, but it didn't want him in Hikari's bed either. Just then Hikari woke up. She bolted up in bed but the cat only glanced at her.

For a moment she sat there not really focusing and then she looked at him. "Tezuka-buchou do you know what time it is?" she asked him.

Tezuka was disappointed. This wasn't the reaction he had hoped to get when she woke up to find him in her bed. Tezuka glanced at the clock. "Its one forty-seven a.m." he replied.

"And do you know just how worried your mother will be that your not home yet?" Hikari added. Tezuka simply just watched her. "My parents are out of town for the next three days. No one is home." he informed her.

"Oh." Hikari glanced down at the cat. "Kori, why are you wedged between us?" she asked the cat. The cat let out a small meow and purr. "Tezuka-buchou could squish you." Hikari added shooing the animal from its spot.

The cat threw a dirty looking look over its shoulder as Tezuka who watched with amusement as it opted for curling up at her feet.

"Your cat doesn't like me." he told Hikari as she laid back down. "He doesn't like any male that sits or lays on his side of my bed." she replied. Tezuka looked at the glaring cat.

So the cat was not only possessive but a territorial tom. That was amusing. Tezuka looked back at Hikari who was starting to doze back off to sleep.

Tezuka leaned forward and placed a kiss on her shoulder. Hikari moved slightly but didn't open her eyes. Tezuka laid a hand on her hips drawing her hips up against his as he kissed a trail up her neck.

Hikari squired and let out a squeak like noise when he blew in her ear. Tezuka quickly pulled back with Kori launched himself at him, claws extended.

The cat landed on the pillow and hissed at him, it's back arching into the air. "Kori!" The cat looked at Hikari and rubbed up against her shoulder.

"Thank you for the help, but I can't have you attacking my captain." she told the cat as she picked him up and got out of the bed. Tezuka watched as she went to her bedroom door and put the cat out.

"Go sleep in Haruhi's bed. He should be home and asleep by now." she told the cat before closing the door and walking back over to the bed. But when she lay down she put her back to him.

"Higarashi-" Hikari cut him off. "Twenty laps." she told him. Tezuka sat up and looked down at him. "Come again?" he asked. "Twenty laps for egging my cat on." she told him not even bothering to turn over and look at him.

Tezuka couldn't help the smile that appeared on his face. He leaned over her and looked at her face. "I could give you twenty laps now." he told her.

Hikari opened one eye to look at him. "Do you want me to let Kori back in? You can deal with that pussy." she told him.

Tezuka shook his head with a smile lightly tugging at the corners of his mouth. "No thank you." he told her. "I'd rather not deal with a male's."

**CHAPTER END**

**Hikari: I can't believe you made that joke.**

**Kyandi: I can't help it! My dad makes those jokes about my cat all the time.**

**Hikari: Not the joke I meant.**

**Tezuka: Don't you think that was a little OOC?**

**Kyandi: I know but it was funny! The next chapter should prove to better.**

**Hikari: How is your muse throwing out chapters like this?**

**Kyandi: Because my muse is always in the gutter?**

**Hikari and Tezuka: That would explain it.**

**Kyandi: Hey! *pouts* While I get these two for being mean please review and enjoy the next chapter!**


	5. Busy Schedule of a Siren

Kyandi: Sorry it took so long!

Hikari: She's been killing me in another story.

Kyandi: *sigh* Having Fuji bite you all over the place isn't killing. He only drew blood a few times.

Hikari: I repeat….I hate you.

Kyandi: Moving on! Please review and enjoy. I'm going to be slowly updating all my stories.

_**Busy Schedule of a Siren**_

Usually Tezuka was awoken by the soft music his alarm played in the morning and usually that wasn't until almost six o'clock in the morning. Apparently today was different.

Tezuka was awaken by a soft beeping noise from somewhere to the side of the bed and for a moment he had to stop and think about where he was. For a moment he just lay there, thinking it might be a dream. But then something moved off the bed shutting the alarm off.

Tezuka opened his eyes to see the blurry outline of Hikari getting up to get dressed. He reached out and grabbed his glasses putting them on before turning to look at the clock.

It was four thirty in the morning, the numbers flashing back at him from the screen of the alarm clock on the bed side table. He turned to look at Hikari who was slipping into some work out clothes.

Tezuka sat up. "Higarashi what are you doing?" he asked. "Its four thirty." He added. Hikari turned to look at him as she pulled a tank top over her head.

"I always get up this early. I run and do something weight work in the morning before heading to morning practice. I have to be up this early to finish my morning training menu before practice starts." She told him.

Tezuka leaned forward. "You didn't really fall asleep until almost two." He replied. Hikari turned her back to him. "I'm not about to break my schedule. It would put my whole day off." She told him.

Tezuka tossed the blanket aside. "I'll join you." He said getting to his feet and looking around to locate his boxers. "No you can sleep more. I'll wake you up when I come back." She told him.

"I'm going." Tezuka told her coming up beside her to look down at her. Hikari looked up at him and nodded, not really wanting to argue with him and stress him out again.

Tezuka got dressed in his warm-up clothes in his tennis bag before following Hikari out of her room and down the stairs. "We'll stop in the kitchen and grab something to eat." She told him.

Hikari pushed open the door of the kitchen and walked in. Sitting at the table in the kitchen was a young man only a little older then Tezuka, with pitch raven black hair and silver eyes just as bright as Hikari's.

He wore his long shaggy hair pinned back and was slumped forward onto the table, his chin propped up on the wood top as he watched the TV on the counter across from the table where a tennis match was on.

"Shunsuke-nii the table isn't your bed, so sit up." Hikari told the man as she pulled some stuff out of the pantry to make her and Tezuka something to eat.

The man's eyes turned to her and quickly flicked back to the TV. "I believe I am the older sibling, therefore I will give the orders." He replied. "And who's the kid?" he asked.

Hikari looked at Tezuka. "My tennis captain, Tezuka Kunimitsu." She told him. Shunsuke looked up at Tezuka, his silver gaze almost as unsettling as Hikari's.

"Well then what is he doing here at four thirty in the morning?" Shunsuke asked. "He's taking my morning jog and weight work-out with me." Hikari said over her shoulder. Well she wasn't lying.

"Oh! Then me and the others don't have to do you morning work outs with you today?" he asked hopefully. "No you still need to. Just because you don't have a match lined up for a month doesn't mean you can stop practicing." Hikari replied.

Tezuka watched as Shunsuke pouted. Tezuka knew Hikari had seven older brothers and each one played tennis on a professional level.

Shunsuke looked up at Tezuka. "Be prepared my friend….her schedule is a very full one. By the time we finish with her training menu you aren't going to want to practice for a month." Shunsuke said.

Tezuka's eyebrows shot up and then he turned to look at Hikari's back. "My training menu is not that bad." She replied.

"Hikari….you leave only five minutes every two hours for a break before you jump right back into your training. In just the time between five and eight in the morning you run ten miles, do an hour of weight work, and play two matches against me and our other six brothers." Shunsuke replied.

"And your point is?" she asked not turning to look at him. Shunsuke heaved a sigh as Tezuka stared at his teammate. "Never mind. There's no talking to you." Shunsuke replied.

**CHAPTER END**

Kyandi: Just a little slip in to keep the story going.

Hikari: Does my schedule really seem that packed to you?

Kyandi: Nooooooo*nods*…

Hikari: Oh hush!

Kyandi: Anyway please enjoy and review and to get my loyal readers more into the story, I am asking for any suggestions you may have for the next few chapters.

Hikari: Kyandi-sama needs ideas on what to do for a few chapters before she carries on with her story plot.

Kyandi: Exactly. So if you have an idea don't be afraid to tell me!

Hikari and Kyandi: Bye bye!


	6. Shocking a Siren

Kyandi: Hey everyone! Sorry it took so long to update!

Hikari: Yeah this idea just jumped at her.

Kyandi: Hey its better then throwing out a half page, poorly written chapter.

Hikari: It wouldn't change the fact that I hate you.

Kyandi: Still!? After all this time?

Hikari: Yes. Anyhow please enjoy and reivew!

Kyandi: I do not own Prince of tennis! Though I wish I did.

Chapter 6 Shocking a Siren

Hikari yawned as she walked down the school hall a stack of papers in her hand. Idly she smiled as she thought back to the weekend. After the second long weekend of Tezuka joining her with her own private training Tezuka looked thoroughly beat at practice that morning. Hikari couldn't have been happier with herself.

She had found it amusing how tired he seemed but he looked to be far more relaxed then he had the pervious week and everyone seemed to notice. Even Momo and Kaido, who were usually too busy yelling and fighting with each other to notice anything, noticed how more at ease he was.

Hikari liked seeing that he wasn't walking around with his shoulders stiff and in pain from the tension in his muscles. The only down side? Hikari rubbed at her shoulder where her school uniform top was hiding the bite mark Tezuka had left behind.

Tezuka always left one behind. As soon as the first one started fading he put another in the same spot. It was why she had avoided him the last day. The mark was just starting to go away and was almost gone. She wasn't looking forward to a new one.

Hikari came to a stop outside the staff copy room. She had agreed to take some papers and copy them for her teacher. She reached out to open the door when it flew open and something suddenly grabbed her, yanking her into the dark room.

She tripped, the papers going flying as she stumbled into a table. Hikari turned, wide eyed, as she heard the door shut. She tried to peer past the darkness to see who it was when she got pushed back onto the table. Hikari's hand snapped out to push at the person's face. There was a grunt as she shoved the face back trying to push the person away.

"Higarashi." came a low growl like tone. Hikari paused when she felt the cool metal of glasses under her fingers too. "Tezuka-buchou?" she asked. "Yes. Now could you please remove your hand from my face." he replied. Hikari moved her hand using it to push herself up.

"What are you doing? You scared me!" she scolded slapping him lightly on one arm. Tezuka seemed unfazed by it as his hands instantly went to work pulling her panties off, slipping them out from under her skirt.

"Stress." was all he told her. "Again?" she asked in surprise as he pulled her hips towards him knocking her back on her back. "I have a science lab with Inui today." he told her. Hikari winced at the thought. "Just don't eat or drink anything." she told him listening to the zipper of his pants.

"That is a given." he replied pulling off the green jacket of her uniform. "Besides," Tezuka unbuttoned the white shirt and pushed it open. "the mark is fading." he said touching her shoulder. "How can you even see it in the dark?" Hikari retorted sourly.

"And why do you insist on leaving one anyway. It stings." she added. Tezuka didn't reply. "Tezuka-bucho-ow!" Hikari jumped when Tezuka bit her shoulder, sucking on the wound to leave a stinging mark. "It doesn't show." he told her as if to tell her not to complain.

Hikari opened her mouth to complain more when Tezuka's hand slipped between her legs. Hikari's head fell back on the table her hand instantly clamping over her mouth. Her other hand gripped his arm as he teased her.

"Tezuka-buchou…we're in school!" she complained. "Then stay quiet." he replied moving into place between her legs. Hikari moaned into her hand as he jerked his hips forward slipping into her. Hikari tried biting back her noises muffling them into her hand, sometimes having to go as far as biting her own fingers to keep from being too loud.

When they both finally reached a climax Hikari had to clamp both hands over her mouth, Tezuka groaning into her neck. Hikari relaxed, all of her muscles loosening up as she fought to catch her breath. She could feel Tezuka's muscles under her fingers relaxing as well.

When she had caught her breath Hikari slapped his arm. "Thanks to you I'm not late for class and the papers my teachers asked me to copy are all over the floor." she scolded him receiving a sigh in reply. "I'll help you." he told her helping her off the table.

"No more sneak attacks, Tezuka-buchou, I mean it. You'll have **me** stressed out." she told him when they finally had all the copies. Tezuka looked down at her before reaching out to tug the pink bow of her uniform back into place.

He leaned in like he was checking that it was straight and correct before looking her straight in the eyes. For a moment he lingered before pulling back. "No promises." he told her before taking off. Hikari glared after him. "I mean it Tezuka-buchou!" she called after him but Tezuka ignored her.

Hikari huffed. "Next time **I'm** biting **him**." she retorted sourly to herself before hurrying off to deliver the papers before she was even more late then she already was.

END

Kyandi: I wouldn't mind getting a sneak attack from Tezuka.

Hikari: Really?

Kyandi:….Well I guess being yanked into a dark room would freak me out a little.

Hikari: Exactly.

Kyandi: Anyway I got to go. Got to work on the next chapter and feed Mr. Ruffles.

Hikari: Again? That snake eats more then I do.

Kyandi: And you're a bottomless pit.

Hikari: Excuse me?

Kyandi: Nothing! Enjoy and review everyone! BYE!


	7. Pay Back From a Siren

Kyandi: Morning everyone!

Hikari: Kyandi-sama you have to remember its might not be morning for everyone.

Kyandi: I don't care. I'm in a good mood and you aren't going to ruin it!

Hikari: Fine, fine, just go on.

Kyandi: Hikari won't admit it but she's in a pretty good mood too.

Hikari: I suppose I am.

Kyandi: Suppose!? You should be smiling because of what I wrote!

Hikari: I'll smile afterwards. Lets move one.

Kyandi: Good enough. Please review and enjoy!

Hikari: Kyandi-sama doesn't own Prince of Tennis.

Chapter 7 Pay Back From a Siren

Hikari couldn't help but be a little annoyed. She had gotten so little sleep the last few day, because of helping Inui gather data on their next opponent. That usually didn't put her in an annoyed mood though. No it was the fact that Tezuka had decided to use her in a couple of training demistrations…it seemed the brunette had a sense of humor after all.

Though it was a sense of humor that was likely going to get him killed where Hikari was concerned. So not only was she tired, she was sore. The classes also seemed to take forever. Then to put a cherry on top of a fantasically slow day, Tezuka had asked her to review some video they had on a match from the other team.

As it stood Hikari had managed to get half way through the video and take some good notes before she felt herself dozing off. To wake herself up she had paused the video and went to stick her head under cold water, thankful the club room sink got really cold water. It was enough to wake her up for the time being.

But she was so tired she hadn't heard the club room door open. Nor had she heard it close and lock. Had she been awake enough to notice it, she would have notice the blinds closing over the windows. But she was too busy toweling her hair dry to notice.

That is until his hands settled on her hips. Hikari froze for a moment ready to swing her arm out in defense when she recognized the voice that spoke. "Hit me, Higarashi, and we're going to have a problem." he told her as if reading the possible attack from the stiffness of her back.

Hikari relaxed and finished toweling her hair dry. "Perhaps you shouldn't sneak up on half dead girls like that then, Tezuka-buchou. I'm not exactly the most awake person at the moment." she told him. "I know." was his simple reply before she felt his lips on her neck. "You aren't fair, Tezuka-buchou." she complained.

She could have sworn she saw a smile flash across his face before her bare back hit the floor after he rid her of her shirt and bra. "You planned this didn't you?" she asked as he made quick work of their clothes. She could swear he was getting too good at this for his own good.

"You should never let your guard down." Tezuka replied one hand cupping a breast before giving it a gentle squeeze. Hikari shivered under the combine feeling of his touch and the cold ass floor under her bare back. She really was ready to slap him.

In the time that they had been doing this, Tezuka had seemed to come out of his shell slightly, showing her the side of him that was more like the teenaged boy he was and less like the old grandpa he acted like. She liked it, but then there were some times when she wished she could just have a her normal stoic captain. The one that didn't bite her.

Speaking of which…Hikari jumped and squeaked as he bit her…again. Seriously why did he have to do that every time!? Hikari was so annoyed that she couldn't react properly when he entered her. Hikari gripped his upper arms as he moved, feeling the muscle bunch under her fingers as he kissed her neck.

She could tell he was tempted to mark the rest of her neck like he did her shoulder, but if he left even one slight mark where it could be seen she was going to skin him and make herself a Tezuka coat. She wasn't going to have questions asked when everyone knew she didn't have a boyfriend and no one knew about these…encounters with her captain.

Hikari's hands moved to his shoulders as he hooked bother her knees over his arms giving him a deeper angle. Hikari found herself staring hazily at his shoulder as he tugged on her ear with his teeth. Teeth….shoulder…before she really knew what she was doing Hikari lunged forward, snapping her teeth down on his shoulder hard enough to break the skin.

Tezuka's back went ridge, his movements stopping as she licked and sucked the wound. Hikari squeaked again, releasing his shoulder when he gave her an extra hard thrust as if telling her she better behave. But Hikari was never on for obeying orders when she was so annoyed.

Her fingers in his back dug slightly into his spine as she lunged for the same spot, biting down, again breaking the skin. Tezuka growled at her, giving her another hard thrust that made her release his shoulder again.

But he kept up his movements, trying not to let it show just what her biting him was doing to him. He didn't know it would be such a turn on, having her bite him like that. But it was annoying none the less, especially when one part of his mind knew, his teammates would see the marks.

Then her teeth found the same spot a third time, breaking the skin, yet again. His shoulder was going to be black and blue now and he knew it. But the third time was a charm and he finally got it. If he didn't restrain her, she was going to keep biting him for all she was worth.

Tezuka pinned her arms to the floor with a growl before lunging in for a kiss, refusing to allow her use of her teeth, or her nails for that matter. He got a feeling that while in this annoyed state of hers that she wasn't above leaving bright red whelps on his back with her nails.

But she simply pulled her head away from him, breaking the kiss before lunging for his shoulder again. Tezuka knew that as long as she was facing him, she was going to try to bite him. Tezuka pulled back in time to save himself another bite but he wasn't about to stop their encounter just because she was on a biting kick for once.

Before she knew it, Hikari was on her hands and knees in front of him, his chest pressed into her back, as he drew her hips back against him. It was more like cheek and knees though since he grabbed the back of her neck to force her front end down so that basically her ass was up in the air and her cheek was pressed to the floor.

Tezuka could feel his climax coming, her bites having edged him along faster then normal, but she was lagging behind him and he wasn't going to leave her unfinished like that. It was sort of a blow to his pride if he couldn't make her climax first. Tezuka pressed into her back, his free hand circling around her waist until his fingers found her clit.

Hikari's fingers dug into the floor with a moan as he assaulted the sensitive nub. Her little noises filled the room as his thrust sped up, his hips connecting wildly with hers as they raced towards their finish. When they both had finished and Hikari had caught her breath-sometimes she caught hers a lot faster then him-she grabbed his jacket up off the floor, using it cover herself while she retreated to the showers to clean up.

Tezuka sat up to watched her idly rubbing his abused shoulder as he watched her hip sway. Tezuka winced as he touched the bite mark…well marks, on his shoulder. She had done quiet the job at marking him and it hurt. Not to mention it made him feel like he was being owned. Tezuka wondered was this how she felt when he bit her?

-0-0-0-0-

By the time practice was over, Tezuka was so sore from practice that he had completely forgot about the bite mark on his shoulder. So when he removed his shirt to change everyone froze. "Tezuka-buchou, what happened to your shoulder?" Momo asked.

Tezuka was half tempted to let a very uncommon curse slip past his lips. "It looks like someone bit you and really took out a chunk." Eiji added leaning closer to look at the mark. Tezuka quickly pulled his school shirt on to cover the mark.

"Its nothing." Tezuka insisted. "But-" Tezuka gave both Momo and Eiji a glare that shut the two up and sent them back to their changing. "Now, now, guys, let him breath. No need to be so nosy." Fuji remarked from his locker on the other side of Tezuka's.

Tezuka idly reminded himself to take the boy later for the help. "Its none of our business if he likes to let girls bite him. Its his sex life." Fuji added making Tezuka turn a glare on him as Oishi gasped and instantly went into lecture mode about saving one's self for marriage.

Fuji looked up at Tezuka and gave him his usual smile as if he was as innocent as a new born baby. Innocent….yeah right. Tezuka turned back to his locker, quickly grabbing his bag and leaving before Oishi could start in about condoms again.

END

Kyandi: Haha! That was really fun to write!

Hikari: Your brother laughed too.

Kyandi: I think he almost died of laughter.

Hikari: I'm a happy girl now.

Kyandi: I bet you are. XD And I'm happy that I was able to write this in about twenty minutes.

Hikari: Yes but please tell us what you think about this chapter!

Kyandi: Yes, please review and enjoy!

Hikari: We'll be back with another chapter shortly!

Kyandi: BYE!


	8. Collar of a Siren

Kyandi: Okay so I got a really excited review that made me laugh!

Hikari: Do I get to bite Tezuka again?

Tezuka: No.

Kyandi: Believe me you'll want to do more the bite after this chapter.

Hikari: Why?

Kyandi & Tezuka: You'll see.

Hikari: 0.0

Kyandi: Anyway please review and enjoy. I do not own Prince of Tennis.

**Chapter 8 Collar of a Siren**

Hikari dug in her bag, frowning. She could have sworn she put them in her bag. Hikari sat the bag aside frowning as she thought. Where could they be?

"By, Hika-chan!" Eiji called from the locker room door as he and Oishi left. "Bye." Hikari called over her shoulder before turning back to the problem currently at hand.

When she failed to notice the door closing and locking, Tezuka wondered if she was in another one of her sleep-deprived-annoyed-at-everyone moods. He hoped not. He really didn't feel like bleeding from her bites again.

Tezuka leaned over her shoulder to look at her face but she was staring off into space. He stood there for a few minutes waiting for her to notice him but she never did.

Finally Tezuka heaved a sigh before tackling her. Hikari let out a small yelp of surprise as she suddenly found herself laying on her back on the floor, Tezuka hovering over her.

Hikari frowned up at him. "Couldn't you have waited until I was done thinking? I was busy with something." She told him pushing him back as she sat up. Tezuka stared at her in surprise but quickly pushed it away.

"And just what were you thinking about?" he asked her. Hikari paused, half way into a sitting position, trying to remember just what she had been thinking about before he had tackled her.

"I forgot." She replied finally when she couldn't think of what she had been thinking about. "Good." Hikari found herself being pushed back her clothes as well as his being thrown over his shoulder. "Don't you ever get tired of undressing me?" Hikari asked him as he sat his glasses on the bench beside them.

Tezuka raised his head to look at her. "Some times. You could try wearing less." He told her. Hikari's eyebrow twitched. She gave his chest a shove trying to sit up and get him off of her.

Tezuka grabbed her wrist twisting them up behind her. "Not the grip tape again." she complained as he pulled the tape out of her his bag and taped her hands behind her back.

Tezuka tossed the tape back in his bag when he was done with it. "You started digging your nails in recently." He told her one hand slipping under her thigh before he pushed into her.

Hikari let out a long breath her hips arching into his. "You bite me though!" she complained half heartedly as he moved, his thrust slow and deep. "You bit me three times as bad." He retorted his lips skimming over her neck as he spoke.

"You deserved it." She said yelping when his teeth snapped down on her neck. "Tezuka-buchou! That's too high! It's going to show!" she complained squirming, trying to get out from under him.

Tezuka pressed his body flush against hers to keep her in place. He sucked on the spot before moving up higher on her neck and biting her once again to leave yet another mark.

Hikari squirmed even more. "I'm going to skin you, Tezuka-buchou, when I get u-" Hikari moaned, cutting off in mid sentence, as he rolled his hips forward hitting an angle that turned her muscles to putty.

Damn he knew how to mess with her. Tezuka thread his fingers into the roots of her hair yanking to pull her head back, exposing her neck to him when she tried to duck her head and hide her neck from him.

Tezuka moved along the base of her throat leaving a line of marks like a collar on her neck. He moved up her neck to just under her jaw leaving another there. Hikari shivered under him.

She could feel both of their climaxs nearing, his biting doing nothing to stop that. She really wanted to dig her nails into his back in retaliation for him leaving the marks where others could see.

Now she had to go home and make up some excuse to her brothers if any of them saw the marks. Now that wasn't something she was looking forward too. Especially if her uncle was home.

Speaking of her uncle she had to ask him for a refill on her…Hikari's eyes flew open as she finally remembered what she had been thinking about before Tezuka had tackled her.

She had to tell him before it was too late. "T-Tezuka-buchou…" she tired but was cut off as she moaned yet again. She was so close. "Tezuka-buchou…s-s-stop for a m-moment…" she tried again but he wasn't listening.

His thrust were speeding up, his hip connecting wildly and hard with hers. "T-T-Tezuka-buchou…" She knew she was never going to get it out in time. Then her back arched her lips parting in a moan as they both tipped over the edge.

Great…now how was she going to explain this on top of explaining to her brothers and uncle why she had a collar of hickeys on her neck. Just great. Tezuka propped himself up and looked down at her.

For a moment he stared at the line of marks on her neck before he looked at her face. "What were you trying to say?" he asked. Hikari groaned her head thudding back on the floor.

Tezuka stared at her for a moment in surprise. Had he said something wrong? Then she looked at him again her eyes narrowed at him like she was angry, which she probably was. "I'm going to get you back I hope you know that." She told him. Tezuka knew he was in for it now but really he couldn't bring himself to regret putting the marks on her.

But at least now, everyone who looked at her, would know…Seigaku's Silver Siren had an owner. That thought manage to put a slight smile on his face as he got up to let her loose.

END

Kyandi: Haha, I never told any of you what she was worried about!

Hikari: And why is that?

Kyandi: Because it's a part of the plot and you'll all find out later on what it was she was worried about.

Hikari: Though I bet some of them will guess what it is.

Kyandi: Especially if they've been paying close attention since the beginning.

Hikari: Right, so everyone review and enjoy!

Kyandi: BYE!


	9. A Break For a Siren

Kyandi: Well I am not going to tell those who guess if they are right or not. You're just going to have to continue reading.

Hikari: I really though this was going to be like a two shot or something. Just a short little smut story. But you've blown this up a lot.

Kyandi: Honestly I thought so too, but now I'm on chapter nine and still going strong.

Hikari: So lets keep that muse rolling and hop right into the next chapter!

Kyandi: Okay but wait just a minute.

Hikari: O-kay….why?

Kyandi: I have a announcement to make!

Hikari: Oh great heavens help us!

Kyandi: Oh haha, very funny. I'm serious.

Hikari: Then spit it out.

Kyandi: Starting today, I am taking request on what I should write for my next story! So if you'll send me a message I'll write a story for you!

Hikari: Oh that's new. You usually only do that for friends.

Kyandi: Well I figured my lovely readers should be able to ask too. So now with that in mind we'll move on.

Hikari: Review and enjoy and Kyandi-sama does not own Prince of Tennis!

Chapter 9 A Break for a Siren

Hikari heaved a sigh as she sank into her chair her cup of tea in hand. She was so happy she didn't have practice today. She loved tennis and loved being around her friends but there were days when she just wanted to sit outside on her back deck with a cup of tea and the smell of the flowers from her garden around her.

Thankfully when she had came home the other day, her neck adorn with a collar of bite marks and hickeys, none of her brothers or her uncle had been home. After that it was simply using makeup to cover the marks so others wouldn't see.

Now the marks were starting to fade slightly. So to say she was relaxed and happy was the truth. Then she heard the loud chiming of her front doorbell. Hikari looked up setting her teacup down and getting to her feet.

Her house keeper, Suou who usually was at the house almost twenty-four seven, wasn't there today for his sister was sick and she had let him have the day off. So, being the only one home at the moment she was left to answer the door. Not that she minded.

When Hikari opened the front door she found none other then Tezuka standing there in a pair of jeans and a purple button down shirt. "Tezuka-buchou?" she asked in surprise.

"Are you busy today, Higarashi?" he asked. Hikari blinked before looking over her shoulder is if expecting one of her brothers to appear. "No. Not really." She replied. "Good. Lets go." He replied.

"Go where?" Hikari asked though she grabbed her shoulder bag, which usually stayed by the front door and stepped out closing the door behind her. "We're going to spend the day together." He replied as he lead the way down her long drive way.

"Why?" she asked as she followed him. Tezuka didn't answer and just continued down the drive way to the gate. Hikari waved to Satsuki and Satoshi as her two brother arrived home heading up the drive way to the house.

"I'm going out, be back later!" she called over her shoulder as Tezuka took hold of her wrist and pulled her lightly after him. The two Higarashi brothers looked at each other both wondering the same thing…was their sister on a date?

Tezuka didn't let of her hand as they walked down the street but he wasn't pulling her along anymore. Hikari got the faint impression that he didn't want to stick around and let her brothers ask questions.

"Tezuka-buchou where are we going?" Hikari asked looking up at him. "You'll see." He replied as they came to a bus stop just as the bus pulled up. Tezuka lead the way onto the bus, helping her up the stairs, before leading her to a seat.

When a bunch of high school boys that Hikari had never seen in her life started staring at her, Tezuka made her sit on the inside of the seat by the window while he sat in the outer seat. The whole time he kept a tight grip on her hand.

Figuring the two were together and not really wanting to mess with a guy as big and as intimidating as Tezuka, the boys didn't move to bother Hikari and turned back to their conversation.

Hikari looked out the window watching the buildings pass wondering just where Tezuka was taking her. She couldn't help thinking that if it had anything to do with his stress, she was going to skin him.

When the bus reached their stop, Tezuka and Hikari stepped off the bus in front of the History Museum. Hikari looked up at the tall building before looking at her captain. "The History Museum?" she asked. Tezuka nodded.

"They have a new collection in on art pieces from Greece." He told her. Hikari face lit up. She loved Greece and she loved its art even more. "Then lets go!" she said cheerfully grabbing his hand and leading him towards the museum.

Tezuka couldn't help the slight smile on his face as he watched Hikari's brilliant smile. He had always liked her smile. It was one of those really bright smiles that made a person want to smile as well even if they didn't feel like smiling.

The smile also brought out the dimples in Hikari's cheeks and gave her a sort of glow that made the silver of her eyes shine. He liked seeing her smiles and it was nice to know that he was the one to make her smile.

But yes, he also liked to be the one to annoy her sometimes. It was amusing to see how she acted when annoyed. It was usually the complete opposite of how she usually acted suggesting two sides of her personality.

Though if he had to choose, Tezuka would always choose her polite, kind, always smiling, always positive side that he had saw then he had first met her. He just liked how positive she always was and how she always knew just how to cheer others up when they were down.

Tezuka watched Hikari as she walked ahead of him, her small hand wrapped in his larger one, as she stared at the art pieces set out. He knew she would enjoy it and his mother had offered him the two free tickets she had gotten from work. It wasn't like he was going to take one of the males from their team.

It was a nice change from their usual schedule of school, tennis, and other activities that he was trying not to think about. Since Hikari had first suggested the whole thing Tezuka's arm hadn't hurt as much as it usually did and he knew he owed it all to her.

-0-0-0-0-

By the time they had walked through the whole collection it was already dark outside and time for dinner. So Tezuka decided to treat Hikari to dinner since he already had her out.

"Really Tezuka-buchou I can pay for myself." Hikari insisted as they sat their table but Tezuka wasn't listening to it. "Consider it a break from me." Tezuka told her. "From you? As in a gift from you or a break from having you tackle me when my back is turned?" Hikari asked sarcastically.

Tezuka glanced up at her other the top of his menu, his eyes returning to the menu when she gave him a smile. "Both." He replied finally. Hikari raised an eyebrow. Tezuka watched as she cocked her head to one side questioningly as she usually did when she was confused.

"Why are you being so nice today? You're usually nice, but not this nice." She said. Tezuka left her question unanswered as he turned to the waitress giving her their drink order before turning back to her.

"Consider it my thanks to you for the help you've given me." He told her. "You certainly did have to do it." He added. Hikari thought back to the first time. From her account, she actually didn't have much of a choice but it was nice to hear he was grateful.

Hikari simply shook her head though. "Really Tezuka-buchou." Tezuka looked up at her as soft smile curved her lips in a gentle soft smile he had only seen on her face when she was talking about something she really loved.

"I'm always ready to help you. You just have to ask." She told him before turning back to her menu. Tezuka stared at her for a moment. For some reason, he felt like he kind of already knew that was true. Over the time they had spent together he had started to realize just how much he noticed the little things she did.

How she wrinkled her nose when she laughed, how she would purposely stare at him until he looked at her only so she could give him a smile. How she would cock her head to the side when she was confused and how she usually would tug on one white lock of hair when nervous.

It was all little things, but Tezuka noticed them like they were the biggest gestures she could make. He didn't know why and really he didn't want to over think it too much. With Hikari what you thought sometimes was never right.

Instead he turned back to his menu. He probably would return to the thought later but for now he simply wanted to enjoy the moment. Who knew when the next they would ever get the chance to talk, without their teammates jumping in, would be.

END

Kyandi: Its not much but I though some of you might like it.

Hikari: I really wrinkle my nose when I laugh?

Tezuka: Yes.

Hikari: Huh….I never noticed.

Kyandi: And that right there says a lot.

Hikari: What do you mean?

Kyandi: Oh nothing.

Hikari: Huh?

Kyandi: Anyway, please review and enjoy! I will have the next chapter up as soon as possible! Don't forget if you have something you want me to write for you, send me a message for I am now taking request!

Hikari: Bye!


	10. Thoughts of a Siren

Kyandi: Hey everyone! So as a reply to one reader no I did not mention what she forgot in the locker room because, one, that's coming up in the plot and two I'm focusing on Tezuka for the moment.

Hikari: She'll get to it don't worry.

Kyandi: If the way I'm setting up the plot seems weird to you….blame my muse.

Kyandi's Muse: Hey! I work very hard!

Hikari: Kyandi-sama lets move on before your muse starts a riot.

Kyandi: Right! So enjoy and review!

Hikari: Kyandi-sama does not own Prince of Tennis!

Chapter 10 Thoughts of a Siren

A small buzzing sound breaking the silence of his room, made Tezuka look from his desk. He followed the noise to a small gray bag laying at the foot of his bed. He quacking recognized it as Hikari's from the big double H printed on the front.

The girl had been by earlier that day to bring him some training regiments that she and Inui had come up with and wanted to run by him. She must have forgotten the small bag when she left. Tezuka was not usually a nosy person but when it came to someone like Hikari who kept everything to herself unless asked directly, he couldn't help being curious.

He grabbed the small bag off the bed, setting it on the desk in front of him before opening it. Right on top was the small silver device that was causing the buzzing noise. Tezuka pulled out the small cellphone looking at the name on the screen: _Atobe_.

Tezuka took one look at the name and pushed the ignore button. What was Atobe doing calling Hikari anyway. They were on two opposite teams after all. Tezuka sat the phone aside and looked in the bag again.

Hikari didn't carry much besides her phone and wallet. There was a small photo book with pictures of her brothers, uncle, and her friends in it. Tezuka flipped through the book finding several pictures of their teammates before he found one of him standing off to the side of the court watching a match, his arms crossed over his chest.

The next one was of him as well, except this one showed him in a match. Tezuka had never seen Hikari with a camera so how she had come across taking these pictures was beyond him. And most of the pictures were really good.

At the end of the picture book he found a picture of Hikari, sitting on a bench in the middle of her garden, reading a book. One of her brothers must have taken the picture because in one corner Tezuka could see the tip of a thumb.

Tezuka stared at the picture for a moment before slipping it out of it see through slip. He propped the picture up on the corner of his desk before setting aside the book. Besides a few random objects like a small first aid kit and a mint, the only other thing in the bag was Hikari's infamous data log.

The freshman seemed to carry the thing with her wherever she went and could always be found adding even more information into it. It was basically an old leather bound book with different colored tabs sticking up out of it.

Hikari had once explained to them that the tabs symbolized importance. There were seven different colored tabs all being ranked from least important to most important. There was pink, yellow, red, green, purple, blue, and silver.

She had told them that the least important was pink then yellow, green, purple, red, blue, and then finally silver. There were several blues bunched into groups, one of which was the information on their teammates, but there were few reds or purples, leaving most of the others pink, yellow, or green. But out of all the tabs, only about four or five, were silver.

Tezuka was instantly drawn to one silver tab that supported a large blue T on it. He instantly opened the heavy book to the marked page only to be met with his name in bold, neat script at the top of the page. He thumbs through a few pages skimming over all the information Hikari had on him. He had never known she had really paid that much attention to his tennis, let alone anything else.

Then he reached the last few pages which was devoted solely to information not related to tennis. Tezuka skimmed down the list.

_**Birthday: October 7**_

_**Height: 179cm**_

_**Weight: 58kg**_

_**Blood Type: O**_

_**Favorite Subject: History**_

_**Favorite color: blue**_

_**Favorite food: Grilled eel with special sauce**_

_**Favorite Spot in School: Library**_

_**Favorite Quote(s): "The enemy exists within oneself" and "Don't let your guard down" (Says the last one at least once a day)**_

_**Favorite Movies: Famous Classics regardless of if their Japanese or not**_

_**Favorite books: Western**_

_**Favorite music: Classical (Beethoven)**_

_**Most Desired Item: A photo book of famous mountains in the world (Give him copy for birthday)**_

_**Daily Routine: Writing in journal**_

_**Things he Doesn't like: Neglecting one's work**_

_**Other special Skills: Fishing, woodwork**_

_**School Committee: Student Council (President)**_

_**Hobbies: Mountain climbing, camping, fishing, and karate(Note: Boy needs a social life)**_

Tezuka raised an eyebrow at the little comments she left throughout the list. There were several things he had never noticed that she had. Then again the girl had a knack to noticing things over people over looked or simply didn't pay attention to.

Tezuka closed the book, his eyes instantly finding the picture he had sat on his desk of her just moments before. Hikari noticed the littlest things about others, because that was her job. She collected data of all types and worked out what could be used against someone else in a match, like height, reach, and other things.

But why did he notice all the littlest things about her? He had no need to pay attention to that kind of things unless he was trying to read her movements in a match. So why did he notice? It just seemed like his mind latched on to every little bit of information he got on the girl.

He knew her favorite color was silver, that she loved meat buns, and that her favorite subject was Literature. It showed in how much silver she usually wore outside of tennis and school. How whenever the team went out as a group she always ordered meat buns. And how she always had some form of literature on her at all times.

Tezuka sat the book back in her bag trying to think of the reason. Just then his phone rang. Tezuka picked up the phone and looked at the name on the screen: _Fuji_. He was instantly greeted with Fuji's voice when he answered. _"Hey Tezuka."_

"Hello Fuji. What is it?" he asked. _"You sound distracted. What's wrong?_" Fuji asked. Tezuka debated on whether or not to share with Fuji what he was thinking about, but Fuji, being the genius he was rumored to be, was one step ahead of him.

"_It's about Hika-chan, isn't it?_" Tezuka stared at the phone for a minute. Even after almost six years with Fuji, Tezuka still had to wonder how the boy did that. When he didn't reply though Fuji took that as a yes and heaved a sigh.

"_Really Tezuka how long is it going to take you to realize that you like her?_" Fuji asked. "I don't." was Tezuka's reply. "_Really? Tezuka…what's her shoe size?"_ Tezuka didn't see what that had to do with anything and simply answered. "Seven." He replied.

"_Her favorite color? Her favorite flower?"_ Fuji asked. "Silver is her favorite color and her favorite flower is a lily." Tezuka replied before thinking. "_Only three people outside her brothers know what her favorite flower is Tezuka and that's you, me, and her cousin Ohtori-san. And if I remember right…she never told you what her favorite flower was, so how do you know?"_

Tezuka paused as he thought over Fuji's words. He knew because he had gone and asked her oldest brother, Sosuke, trying to get an idea on what to get her for her birthday that year. Then it hit him. Tezuka pinched his nose as he let out a sigh.

Without even noticing it, he had become attached to Hikari and in more than just a friends kind of way. "_See? I told you. Now that you know, tell her. If you don't you're just going to end up beating yourself up over it."_ Fuji added his tone a little too cheerful for Tezuka's taste.

"Goodbye Fuji." Tezuka said, slightly annoyed at the other boy. Tezuka heard a soft chuckle before Fuji replied, "_I'll see you tomorrow Tezuka" _before hanging up.

Tezuka sat his phone down next to Hikari's. He could already feel a headache coming. To think that he had been worried about her becoming attached to him, when it was clearly the other way around now. Tezuka looked at the picture before getting to his feet, dropping Hikari's phone back into her purse. He might as well return it to her.

For now he would just push the thought aside and focus on returning the bag. He would think about it again later…when he didn't have to face the girl in question.

END

Kyandi: Okay, done!

Hikari: Your done...for now.

Kyandi: Yeah…for now. I have to update other stories before I update this one again.

Hikari: So for now we're going to leave all of you readers to review and we'll be back with another chapter soon!

Kyandi: Enjoy! BYE!


	11. Hiding Secrets From a Siren

Kyandi: Hey everyone!

Hikari: Kyandi-sama is absolutely giddy at the moment.

Kyandi: I have the right to be! I'm getting good reviews!

Hikari: Well then take that feelings and move on already.

Kyandi: Right! So everyone enjoy and review!

Hikari: Kyandi-sama does not own Prince of Tennis.

Chapter 11 Hiding Secrets From a Siren

Hikari rolled one shoulder as she watched Ryoma and Momo play a practice match. She herself had just gotten done with a practice match against Oishi. She was sorely and stiff but felt good when she was finally able to return at least one of Oishi's Moon Volleys.

Hikari's eyes found Tezuka who stood on the opposite end of the courts talking with Fuji who seemed to be grinning with amusement. What could possibly have the tensai smiling like that. To top it off, Tezuka looked like he was a little annoyed or frustrated with the other boy.

Hikari frowned. In the last week she had got the feeling that Tezuka was constantly on edge, or distracted. She got the feeling that he was hiding something from her and it irked her that she couldn't figure out just what it was.

Not to mention that he seemed to get be even more so around her. Was it something she did. Hikari bit the inside of her cheek as she thought about it. She didn't think she had done anything. Great now she was distracted. Wonderful.

By the time that practice was over and everyone was on their way home, Hikari had decided she would just ask him about it. So as soon as she was changed she caught up to him just before he boarded his bus home.

"Tezuka-buchou!" Tezuka paused and turned as she ran up to him. "Higarashi?" he asked confusion clear in his tone. "Tezuka-buchou I need to ask you something." she said. Tezuka looked at her before sighing. "Lets walk." he said turning and walking away from the bus instead of getting on it.

Hikari followed him catching up to him. For a while the two walked in silence before Hikari looked up at him and heaved a frustrated sigh. "Alright, Tezuka-buchou, what's wrong?" she asked. Tezuka looked down at her shocked.

"What do you mean?" he asked. Hikari frowned as she looked up at him her eyes narrowing. "Your distracted, on edge….something wrong. Now what is it?" she asked crossing her arms over her chest. Tezuka stared at her for a moment.

It never ceased to amaze him just how easy it was for her to catch onto the fact that he wasn't acting himself no matter how hard he tried to hide it. The truth was he couldn't get her off his mind. Every time he tried to work out his feelings for her he only got even more distracted.

Then there was Fuji who was finding it amusing to try to push him into admitting to her how he felt. Fuji seemed to be convinced that if Tezuka didn't hurry up and snatch her up then someone else would do it for him.

"Its nothing." he told her turning around to continue walking. "That is a lie Tezuka-buchou and you know how much I hate lies." she said catching up with him. Tezuka didn't answer. "I will find out Tezuka-buchou. I always do. You can't hide anything from me." she added.

Tezuka looked back at her. She had that stubborn, I'll-do-it-just-to-spite-you, look on her face. "I'll even ask Fuji-sempai to help me if I have to." she threatened before turning and heading off towards her own home. Tezuka heaved a sigh. She certainly wasn't going to make this easy.

-0-0-0-0-

Sunday Tezuka found himself out doing errands. He had just visit the a book store when he walked outside. Outside a very familiar voice reached his ears. Tezuka looked up and around soon spotting the Rikkai Dai male easily.

Then again it was hard not to spot Niou's hair from a mile away. It apparently was also hard not to hear the boy form a mile away as he laughed. Tezuka usually wouldn't have thought anything about it but then he saw who was with Niou.

Standing beside Niou, laughing and looking stunning in a blue strapless dress, was Hikari. Tezuka found himself staring for a moment, one because Hikari never wore dresses or skirts outside the school uniform, and two because the girl was walking with Niou, her arm linked through his as the two talked.

Tezuka felt a feeling akin to anger boil up watching the two. He didn't really like this feeling in the least and it made him want to race over to the two and pull Hikari away from Niou. Instead he found himself following them as the two walked.

Hikari had a couple of bags on her, hinting that she was probably out doing some shopping. If so then why was she with Niou? Were the two on a date? Were the two dating? But he and Hikari…Tezuka shook his head. There was no 'he and Hikari'. Part of him wished there was but there were no emotions, no attachment on her side to keep her from dating someone else.

Tezuka stood frozen watching the two as they finally parted ways. Hikari looked up at Niou and smiled. Tezuka felt his grip on his bag tighten as Niou reached out to tuck a piece of Hikair's hair behind her ear, leaning in closer to the girl…

Tezuka stormed forward grabbing Hikari's arm and pulling her out of the other male's grip. Hikari and Niou were both surprised by the sudden appearance of the Seigaku captain. Hikari was even more surprise by just how angry Tezuka seemed.

"Tezuka-bucho-" Tezuka turned to Hikari with a hard stare. "What are you doing here with him?" he asked her. Hikari looked at Niou who gave a light shrug. "Nothing. We're were just doing some shopping together." Hikari told him. "Then why was he about to kiss you?" Tezuka asked.

Hikari turned surprised eyes to Niou who smirked. "Look, Tezuka, what she does is none of your business. She's a grown girl. If she didn't want me to kiss her she would have stopped me." Niou remarked only to receive a glare from Tezuka.

"Why don't you try asking her if she wants you to kiss her then." Tezuka remarked in an almost growl like tone. Niou's eyes narrowed as he looked at Tezuka. "Maybe she does want to kiss me." Niou remarked. "Tezuka-buchou." Hikari said in a warning tone when she saw Tezuka's fist clench.

-0-0-0-0-

"Really Tezuka-buchou what were you thinking?" Tezuka sat still on the edge of his bed while Hikari bandaged a growing bruise on his chin. He sat with his eyes closed as the girl worked trying not to look at her while she stood so close. "But then again I didn't expect Kirihara-san and Marui-san to show up. Or expect Kirihara-san to actually hit you." Hikari added. "Good thing Sanada-san and Yukimura-san showed up to rein him in before he could hit you again." she added.

"There you go." she said sitting back in the chair she had borrowed from his desk once she had set the bandage in place. Tezuka opened his eyes and looked at her. "What were you doing with him?" he asked, his stared intense and set solely on her. Hikari's cheeks colored a faint pink.

"I ran into Niou-san at the tennis supply store when I was out running errands. We got to talking about Nationals from when we were all in middle school." Hikari told him. "Though I don't see what that has to do with you?" she added sternly.

Tezuka didn't look at her for the longest before finally looking up at her. She was still watching him, waiting for his answer. In the dim light of his room she stood out brightly against the dark of his walls with her white hair pulled over one shoulder and her silver eyes bright and trained on him.

"Well? Are you not going to answer me?" she asked. When Tezuka didn't answer Hikari heaved a sigh, reaching up to rub her temples. "Tezuka-buchou something has been wrong with you for a while now. Even Echizen-kun and the others have noticed. I can't help feeling its somehow my fault." she said.

Tezuka watched her as she opened her eyes to look at him. "But you won't tell me anything. I can't tell what your feeling if you won't tell me. And I can't help unless I know." she added before getting to her feet. "So until you decide to tell me something I can't help." she added before turning to grab her bags.

"I'll see you at school tomorrow Tezuka-buchou." she said over her shoulder before she left. Tezuka found he couldn't say a thing. Not yet. He wasn't ready yet to admit to her how he felt. Before he could he had to learn to control this jealous feeling he got when she hung out with other guys.

END

Kyandi: I hope you all liked it!

Hikari: Your reaching the high point of your plot soon aren't you?

Kyandi: Yep! I think this is the farthest I've ever gone in a plot.

Hikari: Well then we'll leave the readers to read it and leave their reviews.

Kyandi: Yes! So please review! And I'll work on the next chapter!

Hikari: Bye!


	12. Sickness of a Siren

Kyandi: Okay time to jump fully into my plot!

Hikari: About time.

Kyandi: Oh shut up.

Hikari: Anyway we're moving on now!

Kyandi: Right. I don't have much to say at this point so please enjoy and review.

Hikari: Kyandi-sama does not own Prince of Tennis.

Chapter 12 Sickness of a Siren

If there was really one thing in the world Hikari hated the most….it was being sick. She felt awful. No matter what she took she never felt better. She felt sick to her stomach, though she had yet to actually throw up, and she just didn't have the energy to get out of bed. But she had to.

No matter how bad she felt she still had school and tennis. She couldn't just take off because she felt a little under the weather. She would never hear the end of it from Tezuka if she did. Or from any of her friends in class either for that matter.

So regardless of how awful, and horrible she felt, she was not going to lazy about at home like some child moaning and groaning about how bad she felt. Instead she took an extra hot shower and gave her cheeks a hard pinch before she headed off to practice.

For a while she was fine but as soon as lunch came around, the idea of putting food in her stomach just made her feel worse. Maybe she had eaten something bad? Shunsuke, one of her older brothers, had cooked dinner the night before and he was known for being a horrible cook. Worse then Inui really.

Perhaps one of his experiments, one of his attempts to try to cook a decent meal, had finally taken down her immune system. Yes that was probably it. If that was it and it was a case of food poisoning she was going to sick for a while.

That entire idea just only served to make her feel worse. To top it all off, it apparently was obvious that she wasn't feeling well, for everyone had to comment that she, "looked sick".

"Hika-chan are you feeling alright?" Eiji asked looking at Hikari as she trudge out onto court. "Just a little under the weather. Nothing serious." she replied before realizing what she had said. Hikari perked up and looked around her eyes searching for her captain.

Not seeing Tezuka out on the court Hikari turned to Eiji with a pleading look in her eyes. "Please don't tell Tezuka-buchou!" she pleaded. Eiji stared at her. "But Hika-chan if your not feeling well…" Eiji started but Hikari cut him off.

"I'll be better by tomorrow, I promise! So please don't say anything." she said begging him. Eiji looked at her before meekly agreeing. "Thank you Kikumaru-sempai!" she said with a smile. She took off before he could change his mind.

Though Eiji didn't have to say anything for Tezuka to notice the girl wasn't up to her normal pace. Where it usually took a lot for the girl to work up a real sweat, she was already flushed and out of breath, just barely able to stand up to her normal pace.

Tezuka noticed it the moment they started their laps. Usually Hikari was at the front of the pack, easily keeping the lead even when the others sped up their pace with the threat of Inui juice. Today she was just barely stay at the middle of the pack.

Tezuka kept an eye on the girl through out practice. It was clear she wasn't feeling well, but he knew if he said anything she would blow him off. Hikari was absolutely unyielding when it came to her tennis. She could be sick as a dog, puking her guts out and she still would show up for practice.

It made Tezuka want to drag the girl off the court and drag her home to her brothers and uncle. Once alerted that Hikari was sick her brothers and uncle would never let her out of the house until she was back at one hundred percent.

When practice was over he approached the girl who had went and stuck her head under a water spigot and had the water rushing over her head. He waited until she was done and was toweling her hair dry before he spoke.

"You're sick." he stated more then asked. It was quiet clear she was when he saw her up close. She had bags under her eyes and her skin had taken a slight sickly pale look to it. Hikari looked at him not having the energy to even attempt to lie to him.

"Did Kikumaru-sempai say something to you?" she asked. Tezuka shook his head only causing Hikari to sigh. "Its easy to tell when you're not feeling well. You were hardly performing at your normal pace today." he told her.

Hikari draped the towel over her head as she looked at him. "Its just a little food poisoning. Shunsuke-nii-chan's cooking finally got the best of me. I'll be fine in a day. Two tops." she told him. Tezuka stared at her for a moment.

"Why were you eating your brother's cooking when you know how horrible of a cook he is?" he asked. Tezuka had had the unfortunent chance to taste Shunsuke's cooking. It was down right vile. He doubt even Fuji could stand up to the stuff.

Hikari sighed. "He's been trying so hard lately. I didn't want to make him feel bad." she told her captain making the senior pinch the bridge of his nose. "Go home Higarashi and get some rest. Forget about morning practice and sleep in. If your feeling better when you come to school then you can rejoin the afternoon practice." he told her.

"But Tezuka-buchou-" Tezuka cut her off. "No Higarashi. It won't do if you get sick on the court. Beside, if it is as you say, then you should be back to feeling fine by afternoon practice." he told her. "So go home."

Hikari heaved a sigh before nodding her head. "Alright, Tezuka-buchou." she agreed trudging past him to go get her things and change. "And don't think I won't know if you don't feel better." Tezuka called after her but the freshman didn't reply.

Really Tezuka was going to have to do something about that girl. At the rate she was going she was going to work herself to death. Yes he agreed that hard work was key, but not at the expense to one's own health. Again, not that he could talk.

He would just have to wait and see how she felt tomorrow. Knowing Hikari, who hated being sick more then anything, she would be back on her feet tomorrow and would be feeling all better like the sickness had never happened….he hoped.

END

Kyandi: Alright! Another chapter up!

Hikari: Really if you didn't have a rule about updating two chapters at a time, it would be two chapters up.

Kyandi: Shush!

Hikari: The truth is Kyandi-sama has already written the next two chapters she's just not going to put either of them up until she gets reviews.

Kyandi: Why did you have to tell them that?

Hikari: Because I can….and its pay back for you letting Mr. Ruffles bite me.

Kyandi: Hehe….what can I say? He's a growing boa constrictor and needs his protein!

Hikari: Not from me! Seriously you should lock that thing up in a cage instead of letting it roam your room?

Kyandi: Why? 0,0 Mr. Ruffles likes to cuddle.

Hikari:….Can we just end this before I kill you?

Kyandi: Sure! I hope you all enjoyed the chapter so please review!

Hikari: Bye.


	13. Worry For a Siren

Kyandi: Hehe…sit there and say I won't put up the next chapter until I get reviews and I got them faster! Yhay I'm smart!

Hikari: You're too cheerful.

Kyandi: And you're a stick in the mud.

Hikari: You would be too if a giant snake tried to eat you!

Kyandi: *sigh* Sorry everyone but Hikari's still a little upset about my sweet, loving Mr. Ruffles trying to eat her. Which I say he didn't do.

Hikari: You walked into the room with him about to bite my head off!

Kyandi: Aw shucks Hikari, he just wanted to give you some sugar.

Hikari:….Kyandi-sama you are like a mother who sees no fault in her child with that snake. And one of these days….HE'S GOING TO EAT YOU!

Kyandi: He's just a baby, Hikari.

Hikari: Baby!? He's over eight feet long and weights more then both of my legs!

Kyandi: Whatever. Lets just move on.

Hikari: I got my eye on you….To the readers please enjoy and review!

Kyandi: I do not own Prince of Tennis but I do own Hikari.

Hikari: So you keep reminding me.

Chapter 13 Worry For a Siren

Hikari thought she'd be better in a day or so, especially after a good night's sleep…but she was wrong. The next morning she still felt sick and the morning after that and the morning after that. She avoided her uncle and brothers knowing they'd sniff out any illness in an instant.

Then there was Tezuka who watched her like a hawk. She could tell he and the others were worried about her, but she was sure she couldn't stay sick for much longer. For the time being though, she was she felt awful was more then ready bang her head on the desk with how worried the others were.

And worried they were. Hikari, a naturally small girl who worked hard to keep her body in shape and at a certain shape and size, was dropping weight from the lack of food she was eating. Which was strange in itself because usually Hikari could eat as much, if not more, then Momo and Ryoma.

For two months it didn't change. Looking at her today as she continued her practice match with Fuji she didn't look well either. She looked like it took all her will just to stay focused on the match and not get sick. The fact that Fuji was going easy on her and she didn't notice was proof enough that something was wrong with the young girl.

Usually Hikari would know the moment her opponent decided to take it easy on her and she would instantly correct them for that mistake. Usually taking them off guard with some fancy looking trick or even lecturing them as they played. Not this time.

Hikari was completely unaware of the face that Fuji was being easy with her and even seemed to be having a hard time keeping up with Fuji and his counters when usually she didn't have a problem with giving Fuji a run for his money.

Tezuka turned his attention from her and back to the others. He caught himself looking at her and watching her a lot lately and he was kind of surprised that none of the others, well save Fuji that is, seemed to notice it.

He had to quit worrying so much about her. He knew she could take care of herself and didn't need him to do it for her. She was an independent girl, capable of taking care of herself, and wouldn't stop to think before letting him know that too.

So he turned his attention instead to Ryoma's match with Eiji. Even Ryoma was even a little worried about Hikari and the boy never really worried about anyone. If he did he never really showed it where anyone else could see it.

Tezuka caught himself staring off into space really when a yell reached his ears from across the courts. "Hika-chan!" Tezuka's head snapped around when he heard Fuji. Across the court at Fuji's and Hikari's match, Hikari was laying on the ground her racket skidding across the courts, with Fuji rushing over the net to her side.

Everyone else froze in what they were doing as Oishi instantly hurried over to the girl's side, Eiji following with the first aid kit in his hands. Tezuka hurried over with Ryoma behind him. "What's wrong?" Tezuka asked stopping behind Oishi and looking down at the girl. "She just suddenly collapsed." Fuji told him.

"She went to return the ball and it was just like she black out suddenly and the next thing I know she just feel to the ground." Fuji added as he looked at the freshman girl. Oishi checked her, opening both of her eyes and shining a small light into them.

"Oishi?" Tezuka asked. "She's out cold." Oishi said finally sitting back on his heels. "I don't know what's wrong. She doesn't have a fever or anything like that." Oishi added. Tezuka turned to some of the boys behind him.

"Someone call for help." he told them. Instantly some of the boys rushed off to do as told. Everyone was worried, that much was clear. No one wanted anything to be seriously wrong with the girl and Tezuka had a bad feeling in pit of his stomach.

As he watched the medics arrive and cart Hikari up and take off with her, he had a bad feeling right in the bottom pit of her stomach that somehow and someway, the weird way Hikari had been acting, her sickness, and the sudden collapsing….was all his fault.

END

Kyandi: Poor Tezuka!

Hikari: You're the one who wrote it, so how can you say poor Tezuka?

Kyandi: Cause I can! Anyway I hope you all enjoyed it! I know some of you might not like how the plot is going but don't worry, I have it all planned!

Hikari: If you planned it then its bound to go wrong.

Kyandi: Why are you so mean to me?

Hikari: Two words….Crazy Juice…

Kyandi: Hehe….oh come on, I love Crazy Juice. That's one of my most liked stories.

Hikari: Enough said.

Kyandi: *shakes head* I'll just leave you to be grumpy. So like I said I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Please review and I'll post the next chapter. Also don't forget that I am now taking request. If there's something you want me to write just give me a shout and I'll put my best into it! Bye!


	14. She's a What Siren?

Kyandi: Hey everyone! I'm really getting into my plot now, but don't worry….I'm nowhere near done.

Hikari: Oh now she tells me.

Kyandi: Hehe, oh come on, somewhere deep inside you knew I was no where near done.

Hikari: *sigh* Yes I should have known better. Can we get it over with now?

Kyandi: Yes ma'am! I hope you all enjoy! And for those of you who read my Crazy Juice story, the next chapter is up and I'm working on two more!

Hikari: Oh goody.

Kyandi: And the new chapter of California Queen too!

Hikari: I'm not in that one.

Kyandi: Please enjoy and review!

Hikari: Kyandi-sama does not own Prince of Tennis.

Chapter 14 She's a what Siren!?

Tezuka looked at Hikari through the one way glass window. The doctors had spent the last hour checking her out, taking blood test, and had finally hooked her up to an I.V. and tucked her away into a bed piled high with pillows.

Except for a few times when she had woken up long enough to ask a nurse something, she had slept through most of it, like she hadn't slept in weeks and her body was simply trying to catch up on sleep it had missed.

They had all been waiting for hours in the next room, watching as the doctors did whatever they had to do. When they finally had finished and got her settled in a room to herself, they told the boys that they had to run a few test and would get back to them with the results as soon as possible.

Tezuka pinched the bridge of his nose. He hated seeing her laying there in the middle of that bed, so small and helpless looking in a hospital gown with an I.V hooked up to her. None of the others liked it any better and most of them looked like they were close to having a fit if the doctor didn't come tell them something soon.

Tezuka himself was ready to go find the doctor himself and find out what was wrong with the freshman female. He had even tried using Hikari's phone to call her brothers and uncle but none of them were answering which made him even more uneasy.

And just where was that doctor with the test results? He looked up as the door opened and the doctor walked in. Instantly most of the boys started asking questions, voicing rising as they did.

The doctor held up his hands asking for quiet and instantly all of the boys fell quiet as they waited to hear what the doctor had to say. "We got all of her blood work and everything back and everything checks out just fine. No major illnesses, nothing of that sort." he told them as he looked at the clip board in his hand.

All of the boys heaved a sigh of relief hearing that she was fine. "So she's alright? We can take her home?" Eiji asked relief showing on his face. The doctor flipped a few pages. "She's just fine, completely normal. She's a perfectly healthy, teenaged, mother-to-be." the doctor replied.

The room feel silent as all of the boys let that last sentence sink in. Then a loud yell filled the room making the doctor jump and cover his ears. "A **WHAT**!?" Even Fuji and Tezuka found themselves staring wide eyed at the doctor as he rubbed both of his abused ears.

"Yes, Miss Higarashi is about two, two and a half months pregnant." the doctor told them. Tezuka turned to look through the window at Hikari again. He had gotten his teammate pregnant. That sentence alone was wrong on so many levels.

He knew Hikari took birth control pills, but that wasn't always a for sure garuntee that she wouldn't get pregnant. He should have done more to protect her from that. So in truth….it really was his fault she had been sick the last few months.

"Have you told her yet?" Fuji asked the doctor. "Yes. She was conscious for a short while and I told her. I told her that is was still early enough that the pregnancy could still be terminated." the doctor told them. Tezuka looked at the doctor, angry and concern flashing through him.

"What did she say?" Oishi asked shocked. The doctor sighed as he tucked the clipboard under his arm. "She said something about not doing it because her mother raised her better then that." the doctor replied. Tezuka let out a breath he hadn't been aware he had been holding.

"So she will be keeping both of them." Another silence fell other the room before Fuji spoke. "Both?" he asked. "Its twins." the doctor replied normally. Tezuka pinched the bridge of his nose. Twins…could it get any worse? He suppose it could but it was bad enough that she was pregnant with his children.

Then it really hit him…he was going to be a father in less then seven months and it was with someone that he had no idea how they felt about him. "Do any of you boys, by any chance know who the father could be?" the doctor asked.

Many of the boys looked at each other. "Well…she doesn't have a boyfriend." Eiji said. All of the boys started discussing it as Fuji glanced at Tezuka. Tezuka knew he had to speak out. He couldn't leave her to raise his children alone.

"Its me." he said. Everyone turned to look at him. The doctor eyed him. "Then I suppose I can get in touch with your family then since none of hers is even in Japan at the moment?" he asked. Tezuka nodded. The doctor gave him a firm nod before walking out of the room leaving Tezuka to face the questions of his teammates alone.

END

Kyandi: A lot of you guessed it, though it wasn't really that hard to guess.

Hikari: A mother….I'm going to be a mother! OF TWINS!

Kyandi: Yes, you already knew this.

Hikari: I hope you know your going to be paying for this later.

Kyandi: I pretty much figured that.

Hikari: ARGH!

Kyandi: While Hikari continues to pace a trail into my floor please enjoy and review. BYE!


	15. Stubbornness of a Siren

Kyandi: I'm back everyone! With another chapter ready for your viewing!

Hikari: Actually she was awake all night….again…and has three more chapters for your viewing but you all know how she is. You review and then you get the next chapter.

Kyandi: Hey I couldn't sleep last night and my muse was wide awake too. Why not just go with the flow?

Hikari: Because your flow keeps me up, especially when you start randomly laughing your head off at four a.m.

Kyandi: Believe me….its not random.

Hikari: What's that suppose to mean?

Kyandi: Oh nothing! Anyway please enjoy this new chapter and don't forget to review. This chapter is a bit long.

Hikari: Kyandi-sama does not own Prince of Tennis. But she sadly owns me.

Chapter 15 Stubbornness of a Siren

Tezuka heaved a sigh. The talk with his parents had certainly not been one he enjoyed having. His mother, being her usual worried self when it came to her only child, freaked to say the least. And his father wasn't all too happy either.

But of course his grandfather was the one to step in and calm the both of them, telling them to give Tezuka and Hikari both a chance to explain before they got too upset. That and there was the possibility that Hikari's brothers were going to kill him before his parents could punish him.

That was another confrontation that he wasn't looking forward too. He had met all of Hikari's brothers, from her oldest brother and the head of her family, Sosuke, down to Hisoka, Satoshi, Satsuki, Hitomi, Shunsuke, and finally Haruhi. All seven were over protective of their only sister and none of them were above life threating pay back to protect her.

Though he knew he'd find a friend in Haruhi if he played his cards right. Haruhi, being youngest and a true softy by nature, was soft spoken, kind, and very reasonable. If Tezuka played the right cards, Hikari and Haruhi would keep their brothers from murdering him on the spot.

As it stood though, both his parents, grandfather, Hikari's uncle, and Sosuke were on their ways to the hospital. Even Hikari's grandfather, the head of her mother's family and a mystery to all, was coming to see his granddaughter.

Before they could get there though, Tezuka sent his teammates home, telling them he would call if anything changed. All of them left though none of them really wanted to before Hikari woke up. But Tezuka didn't want them there for when both Hikari's and his family showed up.

Tezuka met his parents and grandfather outside of Hikari's room. Neither of his parents looked happy. "You better hope for your sake Kunimitsu, that she's just fine. Poor thing, out there doing all those drills in this situation? She's bound to have been sick the last few weeks." his mother said.

Leave to his mother to be more worried about Hikari then the fact that her son, at seventeen, had gotten his female, fifteen year old, teammate pregnant. "The doctor said she was fine." He told his mother, opening the door for her. "He's waiting to talk to you right now." He added.

Tezuka let his parents and grandfather enter the small waiting room off of Hikari's room first where a doctor was checking some papers on a clipboard. When the door closed behind Tezuka the doctor looked up. "Oh. You must be Tezuka Kunimitsu's parents." He said.

Tezuka's father nodded. "Well its good that you're here. Miss Higarashi's family is on the way but it'll be a short while before their here." The doctor said turning to the couple. "Now there are a few…problems we've encountered." The doctor said. Tezuka's mother gripped his father's arm.

"Are the children alright?" she asked. "Yes, yes the children are just fine. Healthy as can be considering all the strain Miss Higarashi's been putting on her body." The doctor replied. "No, its Miss Higarashi that we encountered the problems with." He added.

"What's wrong?" Tezuka's father asked. "Miss Higarashi is a naturally small girl. An athlete. Her body wasn't meant for carrying a child, let along two at the same time. The pregnancy is draining all of her energy and putting her body under a lot of strain. Since Miss Higarashi refuses to abort the pregnancy, she's going to have to put on bed rest for the remaining duration of her pregnancy."

"Oh, the poor dear!" Tezuka's mother said. "She'll need support and help, especially since she's not going to be allowed to do much of anything for herself. " the doctor added. "I'll do it." Tezuka's mother offered. "It might be best if we speak with her guardian first, dear." Tezuka's father told her.

At this point Tezuka slipped into the next room to see Hikari. Hikari instantly looked up as he shut the door. "Tezuka-buchou, you look stressed." She remarked trying to push herself into a sitting position. "Lay back down. You don't need to be sitting at the moment." He told her taking a seat in a chair next to her bed.

"Worry wort." Hikari retorted but did as told. Tezuka ignored the last comment. "And I have a right to be stressed. Your pregnant." He replied. Hikari heaved a sigh. "I told them not to tell you." She remarked. At this Tezuka's jaw clenched. "It would be kind of hard to hide it for much longer. I do see you just about every day." He retorted sharply.

Hikari glanced at him before looking away quickly. The quick glance was more then enough to tell him what she was thinking. "Higarashi." He growled. "You were going to take off and disappear with my children, weren't you?" he asked. Hikari's eyes snapped to him.

Tezuka glared back at her and soon she looked away again. "I knew you'd act this way." She remarked. "I have a right too. They are my children." he retorted. "No, Tezuka-buchou, they are mine." Hikari replied looking at him.

"You are about to graduate and then you University and your career ahead of you. You don't have time for a child, let alone two." she told him. "Besides," Hikari shifted in the bed trying to get comfortable. "I don't need help." She added.

Tezuka's eyes narrowed. "Higarashi, I-" Tezuka was cut off as the door opened admitting his grandfather to the room. "Already bickering like an old married couple are we?" he asked as he entered the room, closing the door behind him.

Hikari looked up at the old man. "No offense, Tezuka-oji-sama, but your grandson is stubborn." Hikari stated making Tezuka turned a hard look on her while his grandfather took a seat.

"Interesting…he says the same thing about you." Tezuka's grandfather replied, making Hikari's eyebrows snap down before her gaze shifted to the younger Tezuka. "He also has told me that you are a right proper young lady, with a strict upbringing. You must really love my grandson to be in this position." The old man said looking at Hikari as she shifted herself into a sitting position.

"No, Tezuka-oji-sama. I have the upmost respect for your grandson, but your grandson sees me as nothing more then a teammate, an underclassman." Hikari replied. Tezuka looked at the girl. Apparently she didn't know everything. He would have to work to change the way she viewed his feelings for her and soon.

The older Tezuka looked between the two, seeing the look his grandson gave the young girl. "Then how, pray tell, did we end up here?" he asked the two high schoolers. Hikari heaved a sigh. "I honestly do not know." She told him.

The old man watched her for a moment before giving a curt nod. "Well your grandfather, uncle, and oldest brother are here." He told her. What little color remained in Hikari's face suddenly drained out and she swayed slightly.

Tezuka was afraid she was about to pass out. "Look, you've already gone and made yourself dizzy again. Lay down." Tezuka's grandfather told her. Hikari sank in the bed. She looked like she had just seen her death sentence. Tezuka knew how she felt.

Just then the door opened again, this time admitting Tezuka's parents, Hikari's oldest brother, Sosuke, her uncle, Tsuzuki, and her grandfather. Tezuka stared at her grandfather. Much like Tsuzuki, he was tall, willowy, with board shoulders, and deep steel gray eyes. His hair was sleek back and black that was fading quickly to gray.

Tsuzuki, looked like his father, except far younger and with long pitch black hair. Tezuka's eyes shifted to Sosuke. Sosuke, unlike his uncle and grandfather, had a more sturdy built with board shoulders and chest and long legs. But his hair was pitch black just like Tsuzuki's, his eyes only a shades darker then Hikari's silver ones.

Sosuke, the moment he entered the room, basically flew to his sister side, kneeling beside the bed and taking his sister's face into his hands. "How are you feeling?" he asked. "Poorly. My whole body aches." She told him. "And so it should. Twins!" Tsuzuki said shaking his head.

"Hikari, dear, you are an athlete. Your body isn't made for this, so of course your going to ache." Tsuzuki told his niece. "They should have called me the moment you were admitted. I am you personal doctor." Tsuzuki said. "You were already on a plane home, Uncle. You couldn't have possibly have gotten here any sooner then what you did." Sosuke told his uncle as he checked his sister's pulse and eyes.

"He is right, Tsuzuki, so do try to calm down before you stress out your niece any more." Hikari's grandfather, Akatensei Harukazi, said as he turned to Tezuka's grandfather. "Tezuka Kunikazu, it's been a long time." He said in greeting though his stoic expression didn't change.

"Yes it has, Harukazi. I see your finally starting to lose the color in your hair." Tezuka's grandfather replied making Harukazi run a hand through his hair. Tezuka turned to look at Hikari, silently asking her why she didn't tell him their grandfathers knew each other.

"I thought you knew." Hikari replied looking back at him. Tezuka stared at her before realizing that her brother was glaring at him. Tezuka looked away and back towards his parents as his mother spoke. "Well, we all discussed it and, Hikari-chan, you'll be coming to live with us."

Hikari bolted up straight gripping the hand rails so she didn't fall back when her sight spun. "Excuse me?" she asked confused as her brother tried to get her to lay back down. "The doctor is requiring you sat on bed rest." Harukazi told his granddaughter.

"And I agree." Tsuzuki added. "But you'll need help and we aren't normally at home. None of us are." Sosuke added finally managing to push Hikari back. "Suou's at home twenty-four seven." Hikari replied. "You need a woman, Hikari." Sosuke told her.

"Mrs. Tezuka has agreed to help you through this." Tsuzuki added, Tezuka's mother giving Hikari a smile. Hikari looked at all of them before heaving a sigh. "I'd feel better at home, where I'm not being a burden on someone else's family." She replied.

"No, you just want to be able to take off when everyone's back is turned." Tezuka retorted. Hikari turned a fiery glare on Tezuka, making the boy lean away from her as he opened her mouth to say something. "Hikari, Mother." Sosuke said.

Hikari instantly bit her tongue and instead pointed a finger at Tezuka. "If I wasn't for sure that my mother would haunt me for the rest of my life, for the disrespectful things I want to say to you, you'd have an ear full Tezuka-buchou." She told him sternly before sinking back into her bed.

"Oh my!" Tezuka's mother exclaimed as she fought back a laugh. Hikari heaved a sigh. "I don't have much of a choice, do I?" she asked. "No, not at all." Sosuke told her. Hikari remained quiet for a moment before letting out another sigh. "Alright. Thank you for the help, Tezuka-san." She said looking at Tezuka's mother, the woman smiling back at her.

Tezuka looked at Hikari as his family and hers started working out plans. Hikari hand one hand over her face, fingers idly massaging her temples. He found he was happy with the situation, even if she wasn't. He certainly didn't want to come home one day and she be gone without a trace.

This way, his mother would be watching her twenty-four seven and she wouldn't have the chance to take off. Not to mention that this way, he could see her whenever he pleased. Now…he just had to work on telling her how he felt.

END

Kyandi: Wow that was a long chapter!

Hikari: You had a little too much fun with this.

Kyandi: And your point it?

Hikari: Just forget it. I've found it's useless to try to talk to you.

Kyandi: Hehe! Anyway I hope you all enjoyed it!

Hikari: Don't forget to review!

Kyandi: I'll see you next time!

Kyandi & Hikari: BYE!


	16. Brothers of a Siren

Kyandi: Hey everyone!

Hikari: Hi!

Kyandi: I'm in a good mood today. Apparently so is Hikari though I couldn't tell you why.

Hikari: Because of the trouble facing Tezuka in this chapter…oops said too much.

Kyandi: Yes….you did. Now hush! Anyway please ignore what she just said.

Hikari: I said nothing.

Kyandi: Now I do have one thing to say today before we start!

Hikari: You're finally getting rid of Mr. Ruffles!?

Kyandi: NO! Why on earth would I get rid of my baby!?

HIkari: Dang it! I thought I was going to be rid of that scaly demon.

Kyandi: I'm going to ignore that. Anyway what I wanted to say is that if you all enjoy this story so much then you should also read Flip Side, which tells you how Tezuka and Hikari met! I just recently updated it too!

Hikari: Wait, I though Stress Relief wasn't actually apart of the plot line. It was just an idea a reader suggested.

Kyandi: That's true. The real plot from Flip Side actually ends a whole lot differently. But that's for another time! Please enjoy and review!

Hikari: Kyandi-sama does not own Prince of Tennis. But she does own a scaly demon.

Kyandi: MOVING ON!

Chapter 16 Brothers of a Siren

Tezuka wanted nothing else then to shift uneasily in his seat. He had never in his whole life been as uncomfortable as he was at that point. And the reason for this you ask? Sitting across from Tezuka, all four pairs of silver eyes glaring with deadly intent, was four of Hikari's older brothers.

The oldest of the four was Higarashi Satoshi a twenty-four year old with silver toned hair and eyes to match that showed from behind a pair of glasses. Much like his uncle he was willowy in frame but with Hikari's soft features.

Beside him was the second oldest of the four, Satsuki who was twenty-two, more stocky then willowy with Satoshi's pitch black hair and silver eyes the leaned closer to gray in color.

The third oldest of the four was twenty-one year old Hitomi. Hitomi was a mixture of his older brother Hisoka's willowy frame and Sosuke's more sturdy one with neatly styled silver hair and eyes on the darker side of gray.

The youngest of the four, and probably the one that Tezuka needed to watch the closest, was twenty year old Shunsuke. Shunsuke, a real ladies man at heart, had sleek back black hair with sunglasses perched on top of his head, and eyes a bit lighter then Hikari's.

All four looked ready to rip Tezuka to pieces. The only reason they weren't? The fifteen year old, sole Higarashi female, sitting next to him. "Its not polite to stare." Hikari told her brother with a stern look that had all four instantly looking anywhere but at Tezuka.

Hikari shook her head at the four. "Really the four of you are just as bad as children." She remarked. "We're just worried for you, Hikari." Satoshi told his sister reasonably as he adjusted his glasses.

"And from the looks of it, we have the right to be." Shunsuke added as he returned his glare to Tezuka who again had the urge to shift uneasily. "Oh stop it Shunsuke-nii." Hikari told him. "Tezuka-buchou is harmless." She added making her captain look down at her.

Tezuka could see the smile threating to tug the corner of her lips up. So she chose then of all times to make a joke? The girl had a twisted sense of humor. But her brothers seemed just as uncomfortable as Tezuka.

"You're fifteen Hikari, and pregnant!" Satsuki exclaimed leaning forward in his seat. "And now we're sending you off to live with the guy who had the guts to knock you up." Shunsuke added his eyes fixed on Tezuka who returned the stare.

Hikari sighing drew all of the attention back to her. "What? Would you prefer I stay here….all alone except for Suou who knows nothing about pregnancies? I could possibly lose the children and ruin my body for the rest of my life." she said with a hint of a fake sniffle.

Instantly all of her brothers changed their tones to that of comforting big brothers. "We didn't mean it that way, Hikari!" Satoshi said. "Honestly we didn't!" Hitomi added. "You four must hate me! And I'm your baby sister!" Hikari added hanging her head and letting out a small sob. Apparently her brothers couldn't tell it was all fake for the moment she let out a fake wail all four bolted to their feet.

"Oh gods it's the mood swings!" Hitomi said. "Haruhi! Your sister needs you!" Shunsuke yelled as the four bolted form the room in search of their youngest brothers. As soon as the door closed Hikari looked up completely dry eyed.

"It's amazing how well you are able to act." Tezuka told her. "It's a talent I suppose. But being the only female its not that hard to fool my brothers. In case you haven't notice, besides Haruhi-nii and Sosuke-nii, my brothers aren't exactly the sharpest tools in the shed." She told him.

That Tezuka had to agree with. Most of her brothers, outside of tennis and their respective fields among her family's companies, were all pretty much childish, immature, and a bit slow.

"Thank you." Tezuka told her. "Hmm? What for?" Hikari asked turning to look up at him. Tezuka was staring towards the door her brothers had just, moments ago, fled through. Hikari picked up on the answer quickly. "Oh! No need to thank me. I couldn't really allow my brother to kill you now could I?" she asked looking away from him.

Before Tezuka could say anything else the door opened again and a male in his late teens with the same white hair and silver eyes as Hikari stuck his head into the room. "Satoshi-nii said you needed me?" he asked. Hikari smiled at the youngest of her brothers.

"No. They were just being rude." She told him as he stepped fully into the room. "So you pulled the fake crying act with them?" he asked as he walked over to the two, taking a seat on the couch across from them. "I had to." She told him. Haruhi nodded before looking at Tezuka.

"You best take care of her. If you don't there won't be anything Hikari or I can say or do that will save you from our brothers, uncle, and grandfather." He told him. Tezuka nodded. He pretty much already knew this.

Hikari let out a sigh as she sank back into the cushions propped up behind her. "Are you alright?" Haruhi asked instantly worried. Haruhi, sometimes, worried more then Oishi did.

Hikari nodded. "I'm fine, just tired." She told him. "Have you taken a nap today?" Tezuka asked her. "No." came her reply. "The doctor told you to rest." Tezuka added as Haruhi watched the two. "I know. I will take a nap in a little while. For now I want to talk with my brothers before they scatter to the wind again." Hikari replied.

"Just don't over do it again." Tezuka warned her watching her face as she nodded. "You worry too much, Tezuka-buchou." She told him. "Apparently not enough." Tezuka replied before looking up to find Haruhi grinning as he looked at the two. "What is it?" Tezuka asked making Hikari look at her brother too, her eye brow rising.

Haruhi shook his head. "Nothing. It's nothing really. It's just amusing to watch the two of you." He told them. Tezuka and Hikari looked at each other. "Amusing how?" Hikari asked. Haruhi just shook his head. "Never mind. Why don't you go lay down for a little while. We'll get you before any of us have to leave." He told her.

Hikari frowned as she looked at her brother but finally nodded. With a little help she got to her feet and left the room, the door closing behind her. Tezuka stared after her before Haruhi spoke.

"You really should tell her." Tezuka looked at Haruhi finding the older male watching him closely. "Tell her what?" he asked slightly confused. Haruhi heaved a sigh, much like Hikari's did when she was amused but slightly annoyed at the same time.

"Its not hard to tell how you feel about my sister." He told Tezuka. "I can see it in the way you look at her. I haven't ever seen anyone look at her the way you do. Its similar to the way Hisoka-nii looks at his girlfriend." Haruhi said with a knowing grin.

Tezuka didn't know it was that apparent. But apparently it was. Haruhi leaned back his grin seeming to grow. "Hikari's right…you really are blind." He remarked. Tezuka looked at him questioningly, silently asking what he meant by that.

Haruhi shook his head. "I've already said too much. If you want answers you better get to it and tell my sister just how you feel. If you don't there are plenty others who will." He told Tezuka before getting to his feet. "Personally…I prefer it be you." He added before leaving the room.

-0-0-0-0-

Tezuka looked up as his mother sat a tray before him. On the tray was a bowl of soup, a glass of ginger ale, and some fruit. Tezuka looked up at his mother questioningly.

"You need to learn to take care of her. Poor dear hasn't been able to leave bed all day." His mother told him, meaning Hikari. It had only been about a week since Hikari had moved in but his mother hardly ever let the girl leave her room when she felt even the slightest bit sick.

Tezuka nodded to his mother getting to his feet and taking the tray. Hikari had been giving one of the back rooms, where the house typically stayed dark and quiet. That was so it was easier for Hikari, who was a light sleeper, to sleep and rest.

When Tezuka knocked and opened the door to her room he found all the lights, except for the faint glow from the cracked bathroom door, off. "Higarashi?" There was a slight rustling noise from the bed as Hikari turned over and turned on the bedside lamp.

"What are you going to call me when the children are born? You can't keep calling me by my family name." she said looking at him. "And you can't keep calling me 'Tezuka-buchou' either." He remarked as he walked over to the bed.

Hikari sighed. "Fair enough." She replied as he sat the tray on the bed side table. Tezuka sat down on the stool beside the bed and reached out to press the back of his hand to her forehead.

"I don't have a fever." She told him as she sank back into her pillows. "I'm just so tired." She told him. "That is a given. You haven't left your bed except to shower and use the bathroom in three days." He told her.

Hikari rubbed her temples. "Its not just because I'm tired. Your mother won't let me. She won't let me do anything, Tezuka-buchou. Not even dust." She complained. "She's just concerned." Tezuka told her.

Hikari looked at him. "I'm an athlete Tezuka-buchou. I need fresh air and sun light." She told him draping an arm over her eyes. Tezuka couldn't help the slight smile on his lips. "I'll talk to her." He promised her.

Hikari moved her arm and smiled at him. "Thank you Tezuka-buchou. I don't know how much more of this bed I can take." She added. "For now just eat what you can and rest. I'll go talk to her now." He told her as he got to his feet.

Hikari nodded. "Thank you again Tezuka-buchou. Your too good to me." She said idly her eyes half lidded like she was ready to fall asleep. "What would I do without you?" she added with a sleepy yawn.

Tezuka smiled as he watched her drift back off to sleep. It was always nice to watch and listen to her when she was half asleep and dozing off. She said things she normally wouldn't when awake.

Tezuka pulled the blankets up, covering her and tucking it in around her lightly. It was cliché and unlike him, but Tezuka couldn't help leaning in and pressing a light kiss to her forehead before turning out the light and leaving the room.

END

Kyandi: Aww that's so cute!

Hikari: You are so easy to amuse aren't you.

Kyandi: Typically, yes I am. Anyway, I'm sleepy now and need some sleep.

Hikari: Well you have been up and going for three days straight now.

Kyandi: Yep so I'm going to go take a nap of my own and then I'll get to the next chapter!

Hikari: Then do it.

Kyandi: I will. So good night, enjoy, and review! I'll be back as soon as I'm rested!

Hikari: BYE!


	17. A Disobedient Siren

Kyandi: Hey everyone! Sorry it took so long. College finals are a killer!

Hikari: She's been so stressed out that she hasn't even touched her computer.

Kyandi: My poor, neglected computer!

Hikari: Get over it.

Kyandi: I will not! Anyway I finally got you a new chapter!

Hikari: I'm a rule breaker!

Kyandi: Shush! Don't give anything away!

Hikari: Oh right, sorry. Anyway please enjoy and review!

Kyandi: I do not own Prince of Tennis!

Chapter 17 A Disobedient Siren

Tezuka heaved a sigh as he walked up the walkway to the front door of his house. For the last month school and tennis practice had seemed a little abnormal without Hikari there. Everyone missed the girl at school gut only those on the tennis team knew why the girl was no long present in classes.

For the most part his day consisted of waking up, spending a short amount of time with Hikari before heading off to practice, school, afternoon practice, homework, and then spending the rest of the evening keeping Hikari company.

For the most part, that "keeping company" included him watching her sleep while he read a book. He had never seen Hikari sleep so much but his mother assured him it was normal and that the closer her due date got the more tired Hikari would get.

Tezuka supposed that if it kept her from going insane from the lack of physical activities then he didn't mind her sleeping the day away. Especially if that meant it kept her from taking off, which she had threatened to do on several occasions since she arrived in the Tezuka household.

Most of the time it was her frustration at being confide to her bed and his lack of conversation that lead to those threats but he knew she didn't mean it. Or…at least he thought he knew.

The moment he opened his front door, before he could utter a greeting to the house, his mother was rushing towards him looking upset and flustered. "Kunimitsu! Have you heard from Hikari-chan?" she asked. Tezuka looked at him mother and shook his head. "Why?" he asked.

This only seemed to upset his mother more for she looked like she was about to cry. "I left her in the sun room with your grandfather this morning, thinking the sun shine might cheer he up, but when your grandfather had to leave I left her there. I went back to check on her an hour later and she was gone!" his mother told him.

Tezuka seemed to freeze in his tracks. "I searched the whole house and the back yard and I can't find her anywhere!" his mother added completely frantic. Tezuka calmed his mother telling her he'd look for the girl. As soon as his mother was calmed he left, pulling his phone out to call Hikari's cell phone.

It rang several times before going to voice mail. No matter how many times he called he it went straight back to voice mail. Tezuka pinched the bridge of his nose. He would just have to find her the old fashion way and hopefully without resorting to calling in her family.

-0-0-0-0-

Hikari let out a relieved sigh. She had needed to get out of that house so bad that when the chance arose, she had slipped away without a word. She was sure that Tezuka's mother was probably worried but Hikari needed to stretch her legs.

So as it stood she was walking through an out door mall delighted to be back on her feet for the first time in over a month. The lack of movement had made her back ache. Or was that the growing stomach?

When this though passed her mind Hikari's hand instantly went to her stomach. It had started to grow quite a lot and there was no mistaking that she had gained some serious weight.

On top of it all it seemed that all the twins wanted to do was make their poor mother sleep. It seemed to be all Hikari did now a day: sleep, eat, and lay in bed. Hikari had heard many women say that they had loved being pregnant. Not Hikari. Thankfully she seemed to be moving past the morning sickness stage. She didn't know how much more of the throwing up she could take.

"Hiri-chan?" Hikari turned when she heard one of her many nicknames. Only eight people used that nickname and all eight were from Rikkai Dai. Sure enough, when she turned, she came face to face with the team. All eight were staring at her with shocked looks on their faces. Marui's bubblegum bubble had even popped from the surprise.

Hikari smiled. She couldn't help it. The looks on their faces were just so funny. She turned to fully face them. "Hello." She greeted. Yukimura looked down at her stomach and then back at her face.

"Hiri-chan you've…" Kirihara cut Yukimura off. "You've gotten fat!" Hikari broke out laughing at this as Sanada hit the young boy on the back of the head. For moment she couldn't control the laughter, making most of the boys before her smile. "Oh, I needed that laugh." She said finally once her laughter was under control.

Yukimura smiled at her. "So what's up Hiri? You weren't like this the last time I saw you." Niou said bluntly getting straight to the point. Hikari raised an eyebrow. "What? Haven't you ever seen a pregnant lady before?" she asked.

"So you are pregnant. We had heard rumors." Yukimura told her. "I'm not surprised. My cousin never was one to keep his mouth closed when upset. I'm pretty sure the whole Hyotei team knows." Hikari replied referring to her dear cousin Ohtori Choutarou.

"Well….at least Atobe knows. I believe the whole house could hear him over the phone when he called." She added with a sigh. Niou grinned. "How about we sit down for tea and we can talk." Yukimura suggested. Hikari agreed.

When they had all finally found a place and sat down Hikari was relieved to be able to have a nice cup of tea. "So is it a boy or girl?" Marui asked. "I don't know yet. And its twins." Hikari replied. "Geez, Hiri when you do something you don't do it half way." Niou remarked.

"Oh your very funny Niou-san." Hikari replied giving him a fake glare as he grinned. "And the father?" Yukimura asked. Hikari heaved a sigh. "Its all strictly duty for him. I don't think it's even really sank into his head yet that in about five months, he'll be a father." She replied.

"Is he driving you that insane?" Niou asked. "Somewhat." Hikari replied. "But he's only being considerate I suppose." She added. "Tezuka always did have a way of making some people want to pull their hair out." Yukimura remarked with a smile. "Yes, he do….wait a minute." Hikari said looking at Yukimura.

"I never said it was Tezuka-buchou. What makes you automatically think its him?" she asked. Yukimura smiled. "With the way he acted that day Kirihara hit him, its clear to see that there was something going on between you two." Niou remarked making Hikari frown.

"Its not what you think. This whole mess was completely by accident. But if he had let me speak instead of tackling me one day we wouldn't be in this position." She said. "Run out of your pills and he didn't listen?" Yagyuu asked. "Yes." Hikari replied.

"Have you told him that?" Yukimura asked. "Of course not. Because then it would be all my fault instead of mostly his." Hikari replied making smiles and laughs come from the boys.

"You like making him feel guilty don't you Hiri-chan?" Yukimura asked. "Yes sir I do. Especially since I'm the one that has spent the last three months sick as a dog." She replied. More laughs and smiles.

A sudden ringing noise had Hikari fishing her cell phone out of her pocket. She looked at the screen and pushed the ignore button. "And was that the daddy-to-be?" Niou asked. "Yes. He's called me fourteen times in the last half hour." She replied.

"He's probably gotten home to find me gone." She added. "And that's a bad thing?" Yukimura asked. "To him. I'm suppose to be on bed rest for one and for two I've threatened to take off and leaving Japan all together so he's keeping a sharp eye on me when he can." Hikari explained.

Yukimura shook his head. "That's mean, Hiri-chan." Marui said. "Yes well its what he gets for being blind." She replied. "Still? Even after all of this?" Niou asked. Hikari frowned. "You would think since everyone else has figured it out that he would too. But no. He has to be slower then a slug." She replied.

"Be patient, Hiri-chan. Tezuka is slower then most when it comes to feelings directed at him." Yukimura told him. "And he isn't the only one." Niou added making Hikari look at him questioningly.

"What is that suppose to mean?" she asked. Niou just grinned. "Oh nothing. Puri~!" Hikari frowned as she looked at him. She had no idea what he was talking about but knowing the Petenshi she doubted it was something she wanted to know anyway.

Hikari sighed as her phone rang again. "Well I guess I better answer him and get home before he has the police and my family all on the search." She said getting to her feet. "Don't worry Hiri-chan…he can't punish you for it yet." Yukimura said with a smile.

Hikari frowned as she looked back down at him. "Want to bet?" she said before turning and walking off answering the phone as she did.

END

Kyandi: Hehe! If only you all knew my mind like I do. You would have gotten that "Want to bet" part if you did.

Hikari: You are so weird.

Kyandi: And? I am who I am.

Hikari: Yeah…a nut job.

Kyandi: Oh whatever! Anyway I hoped you enjoy. I'll update this and some of my other stories as soon as I can!

Hikari: BYE!


	18. Love For a Siren

Kyandi: Okay I'm back!

Hikari: Oh gods….

Kyandi: What this time?

Hikari: The way this chapter went.

Kyandi: Oh!….I don't know about you but it speaks a lot about his feelings.

Hikari: If you say so.

Kyandi: Anyway! I hope you all enjoy this chapter! I had a lot of fun with it!

Hikari: You all get to see how slow I can be.

Kyandi: Hikari is dense.

Hikari:…..wrap it up….now!

Kyandi: Okay, okay! Jeez, can't take a joke. Anyway please enjoy and review!

Hikari: Kyandi-sama does not own Prince of Tennis.

Chapter 18 Love For a Siren

Hikari pretty much knew the moment she stepped through that door that she wasn't going to hear the end of it for quite some time. And she was right. The moment she opened the front door, Tezuka and his mother were right there his mother grabbing her into a hug.

"Oh Hikari-chan! I was so worried about you!" she cried before holding Hikari at arms length looking her over. "Are you feeling alright? No pains, aches? Do you feel sick?" she rambled on listing off questions. Hikari just gave her a smile.

"Tezuka-san I'm fine. I just needed to stretch my legs for a moment and I met a friend and sat down to have some tea. I apologize for worrying you." Hikari told her. The woman smiled back at her, cupping her face. "Please be more careful and don't take off like that. Poor Kunimitsu ran everywhere looking for you." she told the younger girl.

Hikari nodded, though honestly, if given the chance she would do it again. Sitting around like they wanted her too was killing her. Tezuka's mother gave her a smile before letting go of her. "Kunimitsu help her to her room. I have some errands I must run before your father gets home." she told her son before taking off.

Tezuka, who had remained quiet, waiting behind his mother, now took hold of Hikari's arm at the elbow. Though it wasn't a hard grip it was firm enough that she wouldn't have been able to pull away from him. He pulled her after him down the hall but it wasn't to her room.

Tezuka opened the door and gave her a soft, yet firm push into the room. Hikari turned to look at him as he closed and locked the door. Oh great, now she was going to get the tongue lashing of her life. Hikari wasn't looking forward to this.

Tezuka turned to her, his eyes, if not his face, showing just how angry he was with her. For a moment he glared at her before he spoke. "What did you think you were doing?" he asked her. Hikari frowned. "I believe I told your mother what I was doing." she replied.

Tezuka looked like he wanted to pinch the bridge of his nose like he always did when annoyed or frustrated. That alone made Hikari want to grin. It was an amusing pass time to frustrate the male but not today.

"What if something had happened? You and the children could have been harmed or worse." Tezuka told her. "That could happen here. I could fall or anything even in this house." Hikari retorted. "But the chances are less likely here." Tezuka threw back just as quickly.

"Why? Because you and your mother refuse to let me leave my bed!?" she replied. "The doctor said…" Hikari cut Tezuka off with a large exasperated sigh. "I don't care what the doctor said, Tezuka-buchou! I can't stand being cooped up here!" she told him.

Tezuka stared at her. Hikari had never once, in the six years he had known her, raised her voice to him or anyone for that matter. "I love your family Tezuka-buchou. Your parents and grandfather are wonderful. I am really grateful to all of them for the help but I can't stay cooped up like this. Especially when the only person I have to talk to most of the time is you and you don't hardly say a word." she added.

But Hikari wasn't done yet, no. She was on a roll and she wasn't going to stop until she had said everything that was on her chest and all Tezuka could do was stand there and listen. "I respect you Tezuka-buchou, really I do, but sometimes all I really want to do is slap you. Your hard working and brilliant yes, but your also stubborn, dense, and frustrating as can be!" she added.

"And…" Hikari hesitated for a moment before carrying on. "And whenever I thought about having children I thought it would be with someone I love, who loves me back. Not my tennis captain who treats me like a naughty child everyday of my life and who acts like he can't even spell the word love!" At this Hikari bit her lip.

Tezuka stared at her a silence stretched between them, Hikari staring right back at him. With a heavy sigh Tezuka dropped to sit on his bed. Hikari watched him as he removed his glasses to pinch the bridge of his nose. Hikari watched him as he put his glasses back on.

She was right of course. She deserved to be loved and all he had done until then was worry more about himself and his feelings. But he still couldn't bring himself to say it out loud. Not until he knew how she felt. Not until he could trust himself not to mess it up.

But maybe he didn't need to say it for her to get it. Tezuka looked up at Hikari who was standing right in front of him, watching him. Even with him sitting she was barely taller then him. He took the moment to really look at her, to study those bright silver eyes fixed on him.

Tezuka wanted her. Not just in a physical way. He wanted her to feel for him like he did for her. Tezuka found himself reaching out, grabbing her by the back of her neck lightly and pulling her towards him. Hikari, surprised by the suddenly action, soon found herself in his lap, his lips descending lightly on hers.

The kiss was soft, no where near as demanding and rough as his kisses usually were. When he did kiss her it was usually out of the need to shut her up, to deny her the use of her teeth, or simply a need to feel another mouth against his. But this was totally different from any other kiss he had ever given her. He slowly coaxed her mouth open, his tongue slipping past her lips to explore the cavern beyond.

Hikari felt dizzy from the experience and didn't realize she was on her back until he yanked her dress up over her head, the rest of their clothes following suit though at a much slower pace then they usually did. Hikari didn't know what to think. Tezuka was so much slower this time.

There was no rush, no hast. He wasn't rough and straight to the point as he usually was but instead, this time, he took his time to show attention, thoroughly, to every inch of her body. He had her shaking and squirming before he ever even touched her most private of parts.

When he finally did touch her there, Hikari knotted her hands into the sheets under her as she melted into his touch. Hikari let out a soft moan, her eyes sliding closed as he watch her face. He leaned forward placing a soft kiss between her collar bones before trailing his lips lower until they paused over the swollen roundness of her stomach.

It was then that Hikari remembered…she was pregnant. She shifted under him, grabbing his wrist to halt the movement of his fingers against her. Tezuka looked up at her face. Her cheeks were red as she looked at him. "They'll be fine." he told her, as if reading her mind as moved up to kiss her again. Hikari melted into his touch once more, his fingers bringing her to climax before he ever entered her.

Tezuka resettled himself, pressing between her legs until he slid into her. Hikari gripped his shoulders unable to think straight. His pace was slow, his strokes long and deep as if he was simply taking his time to love every inch of her. And that was exactly what he was doing.

Tezuka's fingers brushed over every inch of her skin, sliding down her legs to her feet, up her back, over her shoulder and down to her stomach. He pressed his left hand to her stomach lightly. He couldn't yet feel the children move but he knew they were there. His children, growing in the belly of the girl he loved.

He could have never thought of things turning out like this. He supposed he had loved her all along. He was just, as she had said, too dense to realize it. All of those years of her freely smiling and laughing with him and their team. The times when she had come to him for help or when she had gotten angry and had scolded him.

He could remember every mood she had ever expressed. The happy greetings and the positive out look that got their team through tough spots. The sadness and tears when her brother had gotten into a car accident and had barely made it through. The heartbreak when her father had died. The angry, cold looks that had scared him to death whenever she had gotten angry. He found that he loved it all.

He loved how she always supported others, pushed them to do their best even if they didn't always win. He loved how she was always so concerned for other even at the cost of her own health. He loved her hard working nature, how she was always overjoyed to see one of her friends whether it was on her own team or not, her random bouts of wisdom, the charm she had with others, and the way she could make her worst enemy into her best friend.

Even the simple things about her. The way her eyes narrowed as she laughed, the way she knew when a friend needed her, her beautiful brilliant smile that lifted even the worst of moods. It was that last one he loved the most. The beautiful smiles that had always made him feel warm inside. That made everyone feel like nothing could ever go wrong even after everything already had.

He loved it all. Despite her sometimes loud ways, though she never yelled, despite how sometimes she made him angrier then anyone else had ever made him, and despite how she would disobey an order just to frustrate him, he loved her.

Tezuka wanted to laugh now that he thought about it. She had stolen his heart a long time ago without him noticing until it was too late to get it back. Now here they were, Hikari holding on to him for dear life as he loved every inch of her. He tried to pour those feelings into his every touch, to show her how much his heart ached for her.

For Hikari? She had never seen this side of Tezuka before. The soft touches, the gentle kisses, the way he seemed to be cherishing her body. Was it her or did he seem to be…loving her? It was as if each touch had a strong emotion behind it, as if he was trying to pour those feelings into her. Could it be?

Tezuka was always stoic. He never let it slip how he felt. Never let anyone even guess. It was one of the reasons why she loved him. It was true he drove her mad sometimes. Certainly more than any other person did and Atobe and Niou did a good job at driving her mad. He also really made her want to slap him.

He was stubborn, oblivious, dense, and frustrating. He made her angry with his lack of care towards his own arm when he put the needs of his team above the health of his body. Sometimes….he just made her plain angry.

But despite all of that she couldn't help loving him. He was a good captain, a great friend and supporter, and sometimes he just had a way of showing up when she needed him most. It had been him who went to the hospital when her brother was hurt, it had been him who practiced with her when everyone else had gone home. It had been him and him alone who had found her, in the rain, when her father had died.

He had always been there for her even when she didn't want him to be. It was when she didn't want him there that he stuck himself to her even more firmly. Like he knew if he didn't, then she just might break for good.

There was no denying that she loved him. She had loved him the whole time. When she had told him at the beginning that she wouldn't get emotion attached she hadn't been lying. She couldn't get emotion attached when she was already head over heels in love.

And everyone, but Tezuka knew it. They had all guessed. Many of them knew before she had ever even figured it out herself. And now? Now she was pregnant with his children, living in his house, and, at the moment, laying in his arms as he loved her.

Hikari gasped, gripping him harder. She could feel her pleasure building ready to shove her head first over the edge. "T-T-Tezuka-buch…" Tezuka cut her off. "No." Hikari looked at his face confused. He was staring back at her, his honey brown eyes locked on her silver one, his face just inches from hers. "Don't call me Tezuka-buchou." he told her softly his own breath coming out in pants just like hers.

Hikari felt her heart thud painfully in her chest. It wrenched at the soft, almost vulnerable look on his face as he looked down at her. Could it be that he was actually starting to return her feeling for him? "Say it." Tezuka said his lips brushing hers. Hikari's blush grew.

"Say it…please." he said almost sounding like he was pleading with her. Hikari opened her mouth, her voice failing. Tezuka watched her mouth open and close a few times before she swallowed and tried one last time. "K-Ku-Kunimitsu." Tezuka groaned as his name filled his ears, spoken with her soft, slightly husky voice following closely by a moan from deep in her throat.

Tezuka cupped her face pulling her into another deep kiss as the both of them were shoved over the edge, moans spilling into each others mouths. Even after they had both come down off their high, Tezuka kissed her again, kissing both her eyelids, her forehead, her nose, and finally her mouth.

Finally he pulled away from her, dropping on to his side and pulling her firmly to him, his hand going to her stomach again. "Don't you ever scare me like you did toady." he told her firmly making Hikari shake her head. "And here I though you were angry." she remarked sarcastically.

Tezuka sighed laying his chin on top of her head. "Just go to sleep." he told her. Hikari happily curled closer to him and drifted off to sleep leaving Tezuka to stroke her stomach and watch her sleep.

END

Kyandi: Man that took forever to write!

Hikari: Aw that was cute!

Kyandi: O.O Wait….you actually thought it was cute!?

Hikari: Yes. Is that, that odd?

Kyandi: Yes. Anyway I hope you all enjoyed it! It looks like it starting to come to an end.

Hikari: Knowing you, you still have another ten chapters max in you.

Kyandi: Maybe. We'll see how it goes. Enjoy and review everyone!

Hikari: Don't forget to send us request so we can write cute and sexy stories like this for you!

Kyandi & Hikari: BYE!


	19. A Day Out With a Siren

Kyandi: Hey everyone I'm back!

Hikari: And she brought a chapter with her.

Kyandi: Yes ma'am I did!

Hikari: With a week and a half off of school you should be able to put up more then one.

Kyandi: I know. I'm trying!

Hikari: That means you can even update a story you haven't touched in months.

Kyandi: I'll get to it!

Hikari: Less talky more typey.

Kyandi: Alright! I hope you all like this chapter. Please enjoy and review!

Hikari: Kyandi-sama does not own Prince of Tennis!

Chapter 19 A Day Out With a Siren

Tap, tap, tap, tap, tap, tap…Tezuka could take a lot and still be calm and stoic. He had a lot of patience. After all he dealt with his team on a daily bases, but the obsessive tapping of Hikari's foot was about to drive him crazy.

The two sat in his family's sun room a table between them. Hikari, since the day she had gone for her walk, had been pretty easy to handle and deal with. She had really tried to nice and patient, especially where Tezuka was concerned, but today she just seemed to be on edge.

Tezuka looked up at her again. She was staring into the distance her arms crossed over her belly. In the three months she had been living with him, her stomach had grown a lot and now the material of the dark blue dress he had gotten for her was stretched tight over it.

Tezuka liked the color blue on her. It brought out the silver of her eyes. But that thought was in the complete opposite direction of his original train of thought. Right now Hikari wouldn't quit tapping her foot like she was angry or annoyed.

He knew she wasn't either. She just didn't like sitting around especially when the weather was so good outside. The tapping of her foot was her way of trying not to snap or get annoyed at Tezuka. Though it was working for her it was about to drive him insane.

So Tezuka turned his attention to something else. Hikari, who had to switch to wearing dresses about a month ago, had out grown most of her clothes again. Even the dress she was wearing now, which was one of her more loose dresses, was growing too tight.

Tezuka sat his teacup down. "I looks like you need new clothes again." he remarked. Instantly the tapping of the foot stopped. Thank gods! Hikari turned those silver eyes on him a frown working its way onto her face. It almost made him laugh seeing that frown. Almost.

"Tezuka-buc-" Tezuka cleared his throat making the frown grow. Since the day she had taken off for a walk without letting anyone know, he had insisted she call him by his given name. Hikari didn't like it. She didn't like having to call him by anything other then the name she had called him for six years.

"I don't need you to buy me new clothes." she finished. Tezuka looked up at her. "I'm suppose to be taking care of you." he reminded her. Hikari looked like she was about to argue again. "And you'll get to get out of the house." he added.

At that Hikari perked up. It would be the first time Tezuka took her with him instead of letting his mother do the shopping with him. "Really?" she asked. Tezuka nodded. "I think you can manage that much without getting too tired." he remarked.

Tezuka nearly dropped his teacup in surprise when Hikari flew out of her chair, around the table, and threw her arms around him. Despite her size now and the fact that it was hard for her to move to fast, sometimes she did just that. She shocked him with her speed.

"Thank you, Kunimitsu!" she said cheerfully as she nuzzled his cheek. Tezuka had to resist the urge to pull her into his lap. There were those rare times, like now, when she was over affectionate. Usually Hikari hated public displays of affection but when she did show it he didn't complain.

When she pulled back she gave him a big, brilliant smile. "I'll go get my bag." she said before turning to head back into the house. "Do you need help with your shoes?" he called after her. "No I can manage." she replied over her shoulder before vanishing into the house.

Tezuka smiled to himself. Sometimes it was all too easy to make the girl happy. All he had to do was tell her he get her out of the house and she was suddenly affectionate. It was amusing and cute at the same time.

"I'm ready to go!" Hikari called from in the house. Tezuka got to his feet. Well it was bound to be interesting that was for. He just didn't know how interesting.

-0-0-0-0-

When they arrived at the mall, Hikari seemed honestly thrilled to be out and about again. She kept up with him and when it looked like she was about to stray from his side, he would grab her hand and hold it. Hikari didn't complain.

She followed him contently every now and then pointing to a shop she wanted to check out. Hikari, despite a rich background, was very cautious with her money, especially with others' money as well. Every place they went too was a cheap store where everything was cheap but of good quality.

After a few stores she had six new dresses and a pair of comfy slipper shoes that would make walking around on days when her feet hurt, a lot easier. "I think that's good enough." she said looking at the bags Tezuka was carrying.

Tezuka looked at the bags. He'd feel a lot better if she had at least one or two more dresses to wear. "One more shop." he said looking up and around. One shop caught his eye. "There." he said leading her towards it.

Hikari looked up at the sign and frowned. "That's a very expensive place." she told him. Tezuka still lead her towards the shop. "Really, you don't need to spend this kind of money on me. I can buy it myself." she told him. "Just let me do this." he told her.

Hikari fell silently as he took her hand and lead her into the shop. She couldn't really argue with him when he had that kind of serious, dead set look on his face. Even if she had argued it would have fallen on deaf ears.

Tezuka lead her through the rows of racks, past the women already in the store, back to where the pregnancy clothes were. "Pick something." he told her letting go of her hand as he turned to look at the clothes on the racks.

Hikari heaved a sigh like she was about to argue, but simply turned to the rack and started shifting through the dresses there.

"What about this?" Tezuka looked up from the rack. Hikari had a royal blue dress in her hand, that had silver fish stitched into the hem line. Tezuka liked it. He could already picture it on her. He gave her a nod as which she smiled.

"I'm going to try it on." she told him. Tezuka nodded and watched her vanish into the dressing room. He turned instead to look around the shop, his eyes falling on something just on the other side of the section he stood in.

He looked back at the dressing room before walking over to the jewelry counter. What had caught his attention was a tray of matching rings that was set out on the counter. In the middle of the tray was a set that was plain silver bands, one with a small blue sapphire set in it. They were simple but pretty. Tezuka eyed them closely.

-0-0-0-0-

When Hikari came out of the dressing room, Tezuka was sitting on a bench waiting for her. "It fits." she said with a smile. Tezuka nodded getting to his feet. "Then are you ready for a lunch break?" he asked. Hikari nodded as he paid for the dress.

"Come on." he said holding out his hand. Hikari took it and let him lead her out of the store to small café. Hikari heaved a relieved sigh as she sat. Her feet were just starting to hurt and it was nice to sit down. "Are you alright?" Tezuka asked her.

"Oh I'm fine. Just a little tired." she told him. "But it was nice to get out of the house for a while." she added with a smile. Tezuka was glad to see her happy. He opened his mouth to say something when someone called his name.

"Mitsu-kun?" Tezuka and Hikari both looked up. There staring at them was a young girl with long curly honey brown hair and wide light brown eyes. She was pretty, in a fragile way. She was certainly not the type to work hard at sports that much was clear.

Unlike Hikari who had muscle to add to her frame, this girl was all skin, bones, and curves. No muscle mass at all to show she did anything sport related. And then there was the fact that Hikari was even taller then the girl by at least three or four inches.

Looking at the girl made Hikari feel large and like an over muscled girl, rather then the small girl she normally was. Not to mention how the girl was looking at Tezuka and how Tezuka was looking at her. Hikari looked between the two before she turned to Tezuka.

"You know her?" she asked him. Tezuka looked at Hikari before turning to look at the girl again. "Miyosagi Meza." he told Hikari as the girl, Meza, smiled. "Its been a while Mitsu-kun!" she said with a soft smile. "I haven't seen you since we broke up." Meza added.

Hikari's eyes went wide. "Broke up?" she asked looking between the two. "We dated back in our freshman year in high school." Meza told her. Tezuka looked at Hikari. "Oh really? I didn't know that. I suppose you learn something new everyday." Hikari said.

Meza smiled. "And you are?" she asked. "I'm Higarashi Hikari." Hikari told her with a smile. "She's a teammate of mine from school." Tezuka told Meza. Hikari looked at Tezuka. Just a teammate huh? Hikari supposed she knew it all along.

She fell quiet, sitting there drinking her tea as the two talked and caught up. Had she actually been paying attention she would have seen that Tezuka kept looking at her. Finally Hikari had enough. She stood to her feet. "Excuse me. I have to got to the bathroom." she said politely with a smile to Meza before walking off.

Tezuka watched her leave. He could tell her back was a little more stiff then usual. She wasn't happy about something, not at all. "I better go." Tezuka looked at Meza who gave him a nervous smile. "I shouldn't have interrupted your date." she said.

Tezuka should have denied it was a date but he couldn't really bring himself to do it. "It was nice to see you again Mitsu-kun." she told him before getting to her feet. Tezuka nodded. "And you too." he told her. Meza smiled. "Good luck. She doesn't look too happy." Meza told him before waving and walking off.

Tezuka heaved a sigh. Meza was right. Hikari didn't look too happy. But why? She had been perfectly fine until Meza had shown up. Wait…could it be that Hikari was jealous. Tezuka stared at the table. Hikari, jealous? Now that was something new. If she had ever been jealous before she was far better at hiding it then him.

Tezuka pinched the bridge of his nose. Some how, some way he knew he was going to regret today. At least regret the Meza part of the day. Knowing Hikari he was pretty sure he would.

END

Kyandi: Hehe…I have the next two chapters planned out!

Hikari: Hear that everyone, you got at least two more chapters coming your way!

Kyandi: But they have to review first!

Hikari: Right!

Kyandi: And for those of you who want to know how the whole Hikari and Tezuka story got started, I just updated Flip Side which is the true story between the two.

Hikari: I hope you enjoy all the stories we bring to you.

Kyandi: Right! So please enjoy and review!

Hikari: Bye bye!


	20. Magic Trick of a Siren

Kyandi: Hey everyone! You are all wonderful readers!

Hikari: She's sucking up.

Kyandi: Am not! They are!

Hikari: Tell the truth.

Kyandi: I'm….just a little worried I'm going to be swarmed with angry readers after this chapter!

Hikari: You deserve it!

Kyandi: I swear its all my muse's fault!

Kyandi's Muse: HEY! I just supply the words, you come up with the plot!

Kyandi: I'm so dead!

Hikari: You deserve it.

Kyandi: *sob*

Hikari: Anyway please enjoy and review! This chapter might be a little shorter….might.

Kyandi: I do not own Prince of Tennis.

Chapter 20 Magic Trick of a Siren

Tezuka looked across the dinner table at Hikari. Since they had left the mall and returned home she had been awfully quiet and had gotten to the point where she wouldn't even look at him. She had greeted his parents as normal so he knew it was something with him.

The way she pointedly ignored him and refused to say even one word to him, told him loud and clear that she wasn't happy about something. But what could he have done to make her that unhappy? Was it really all because she was feeling a little jealous?

Dinner was quiet except for the light conversation between his parents. Tezuka never really spoke anyway, but usually Hikari would talk with his mother. But tonight she was just as quiet as him. After a little while Hikari pushed her plate away lightly.

"Excuse me. I think I'll be going to bed." she said getting to her feet. Tezuka's mother was instantly worried. "Are you feeling alright, dear?" she asked. "I'm fine. Just tired. It was a long day." Hikari told her with a smile. "Thank you though." she added.

Tezuka watched her as she walked away. "Did you two fight today?" Tezuka's father asked. Tezuka looked at his father. "No. I took her to buy a few new dresses. She was perfectly fine up until we got ready to leave." he told his father.

Tezuka's parents shared a look across the table before his mother sighed. "Perhaps she really is just tired then." he mother said. "I'll check in on her before I go to bed. Make sure she's feeling alright." his mother added. Tezuka nodded. Maybe she would feel better in the morning.

-0-0-0-0-

Tezuka found it took him a lot to fall asleep that night. He had went and checked on Hikari before he had retired to bed. The girl had been sound asleep in her bed, a book open across her stomach. Tezuka had marked the page and put the book away before turning out the lights and leaving the room.

He had a lot on his mind. He usually did but not like this. Hikari was unhappy possibly due to jealousy. Didn't that mean she had feelings for him? Even if it was just slight feelings? And then there was the fact that the girl was refusing to talk to him at the moment.

Tezuka heaved a sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose. Sometimes Hikari could be the death of him. She kept him awake at night with the thoughts that constantly filled his head. Then he never knew when her mood was going to change now a days.

Finally Tezuka heaved another sigh. If he didn't stop thinking about it then he was never going to get to sleep. At this rate he would really need his sleep to deal with the whole mess in the morning and deal with it he had to. He couldn't leave it like it was after so much work.

It was nearly four a.m. when he finally dozed off to sleep. He didn't get even two hours of sleep though before his mother was in his room trying to wake him up.

"Kunimitsu!" Tezuka sat up in his bed as his mother threw the door open. He snatched his glasses off the bedside table to look at her. His mother looked like she was about ready to cry as she looked at him. "Mother, what is it?" he asked getting out of his bed.

"Hikari's gone! Her things are all gone too!" Tezuka looked up his eyes wide. Before she could say another word he was out of his room, storming down the hall to Hikari's room. When he ran into the room he found the girl's bed empty, her clothes gone from the closest, even her pictures and books gone from the desk and bedside table.

There wasn't a single sign to show that the girl had ever lived in the room. Instantly Tezuka got his cell phone and dialed her number. "_I'm sorry, the number you have dialed is no longer in service…"_ Tezuka hung up staring at the phone. What was going on? Why, all of the sudden, was she gone?

Tezuka grit his teeth. He wasn't going to just let her slip out of his life like that. Not now, not ever. No, he had an idea. He flipped through his contacts book before he found the number he was looking for. Tezuka put the phone to his ear while his mother ran to wake his father.

"_Hello?_" came a sleepy voice on the other side of the line. He figured he was probably waking the other person considering it was still early in the morning. "Haruhi-san, I need your help." Tezuka said. Instantly the other boy was wide awake. _"Hikari took off didn't she?"_ he asked. "Yes. She wasn't here when my mother came to check on her and all of her things are gone." he told Haruhi.

There was a sigh from the other end. "_Count me in. I'll get to looking right away. Maybe we can do this without my family finding out. I don't think your parents want you dead." _Haruhi said. "Right. Thank you." Tezuka said before the two hung up. Now to try to find the girl before she got too far out of reach.

END

Kyandi: It was horribly short yes I know and I know some of you want to kill me but before you do remember I still haven't finished the story yet!

Hikari: She honestly expects all of you to kill her.

Kyandi: I'm sorry! It's all my muse's fault!

Kyandi Muse: Hey! Quit blaming me! It was you who came up with the idea not me!

Hikari: Just ignore her K-Muse. She's just trying to keep them from killing her.

Kyandi: I'm going to go ahead and say good bye! So enjoy and review!

Hikari: Bye!


	21. Truth of a Siren

Kyandi: Alright! I'm back! I bet I made all of you frustrated with the last chapter.

Hikari: And the long wait for a new chapter.

Kyandi: It wasn't that long of a wait.

Hikari: But you did it on purpose.

Kyandi:…So I hope you all enjoy!

Hikari: See she didn't even deny that she made you all wait on purpose.

Kyandi: Can we move on?

Hikari: No.

Kyandi: Too bad! Please enjoy and review!

Hikari: Kyandi-sama does not own Prince of Tennis.

Chapter 21 Truth of a Siren

Tezuka and Haruhi spent the rest of the morning searching for the girl but it was clear that she was long gone from Japan. It was also clear that none of her brothers, save Haruhi, even knew she was gone, which meant that none of them knew where she could have been.

Tezuka though had a good idea on who just might know where she had gone. And in his opinion it was worth the trip and the headache he was sure to get. He just hoped he could get the person to talk though Haruhi said it wouldn't be too hard.

"_As long as you persist and don't break eye contact he's pretty each to break. I'm sure he knows. When I talked to him earlier he was too quick to avoid any talk of Hikari."_ Haruhi told Tezuka over the phone. "And if he doesn't tell me?" Tezuka asked.

"_Just figure out if he knows anything. If he does then I can track her through him. Won't be too hard. He's not very good at covering his tracks. Not where sneaking around is concerned." _Haruhi replied. Tezuka nodded before saying his farewells to Haruhi and hanging up.

He looked up at the gates before him. Beyond them rose the building of Hyotei Academy. There he would find Hikari's favorite cousin and number one best friend, Ohtori Chotarou. The only problem was getting the boy to tell him everything, if anything he knew about the girl's disappearance.

Tezuka, after stopping to ask a random student where the tennis club was, found Ohtori and his teammates gathered on one of their courts. When he started down the stairs to the court all eyes turned to him. Atobe smirked as he looked up at Tezuka.

"What brings you here, Tezuka? Problems with the missus?" Oshitari asked jokingly. Tezuka ignored that as he continued down the stairs. "I need to speak to Ohtori." Tezuka said. All eyes turned to Ohtori who instantly seemed nervous and jittery.

"What do you want with Chotarou!?" Shishido asked instantly defensive of his Doubles partner. Tezuka didn't say a word but just stared at Ohtori who fidgeted. "Its alright Shishido-san." Ohtori told him. "But Chotarou!" Ohtori gave the older boy a smile. Shishido looked at that younger boy before stepping aside. "If your sure." Shishido said.

Ohtori nodded before walking over to Tezuka. Tezuka stared him down for a moment, briefly meeting the younger boy's eyes before Ohtori looked away. "Where is she, Ohtori?" Tezuka asked. Ohtori fidgeted even more. "I-I don't know what your talking about." he replied.

Tezuka crossed his arms as he looked at the boy. "I know you know where she went." he said. "Who? Hikari?" Ohtori asked in fake innocence. "Did she leave?" he asked. It was painfully clear that he was trying and failing to fake innocence.

"I know you aren't telling me what you know. Higarashi tells you everything." Tezuka replied. Ohtori looked away from Tezuka and rubbed his neck. "Look all I know is she called me last night upset." Ohtori told him. "Something about a lying cheater? I don't know, it was really hard to understand her when she was crying." Ohtori added.

Tezuka looked at him in surprise. Hikari had been crying last night? Wait a second…lying cheater? What was that about. Did she think he had lied to her about something? Or cheated on her? He didn't think he had lied to her about anything and he was certain he hadn't done anything close to the latter.

"What else?" Tezuka asked. Ohtori knew something. He just didn't want to admit it. Ohtori jittered around doing everything but wring his hands together. "Well…I may have suggested she leave the cheater." he said.

Tezuka stared at Ohtori who instantly stumbled over himself to explain. "I was half asleep! She called me at like four this morning. I totally forgot she was living with you!" Ohtori told him quickly. "And I didn't think she'd honestly take it seriously." he added.

Tezuka's mind was going in every direction. So Hikari really had been angry with him. To top it off it was her cousin that suggested she just up and leave him. "Do you know where she could have gone?" Tezuka asked as he pinched the bridge of his nose to try to keep his cool.

Ohtori rubbed his neck. "Well….I can only think of three places she could have possibly gone to. But…" Ohtori cut off. Tezuka eyed him very closely. "But what, Ohtori?" he asked. Ohtori cleared his throat before he spoke.

"But none of them are even in Japan." he said. Tezuka heaved a sigh as he pinched the bridge of his nose harder. "Where?" he asked. "Um. Well there's her old house in Russia. Hisoka kept it after they moved here. There's her mother's old home in Greece as well. And lastly is the old apartment she and Haruhi lived in when they lived in England." Ohtori told him.

Tezuka got addresses before thanking Ohtori for his help. When he turned to leave though Ohtori stopped him. "I'm really sorry, Tezuka-san. I really didn't mean to put anything like that in her head. Really I didn't." Ohtori told him.

Tezuka could tell with one look at that the other boy really was truly sorry and honestly hadn't meant to cause any trouble. "I know." Tezuka told him. "Thank you for your help. I will find her and bring her home." Tezuka promised before leaving. Now he just had to call Haruhi and explain to him what he found out.

Hopefully the two together could find Hikari and get her back before her brothers noticed she was missing. When he called though Haruhi was busy and told him to meet him somewhere where they could talk. Tezuka agreed and set out to meet him.

-0-0-0-0-

When Haruhi showed up at the little café he had suggested to Tezuka, he was dragging Shunsuke behind him. The twenty year old man looked absolutely livid and was basically stomping towards the table where Tezuka sat.

When he reached the table he slammed his hands down on it as he glared at Tezuka. "Alright you bastard, what did you do to her!?" Shunsuke growled. "What did you do to make my sister leave!?" he added. Tezuka leaned to the side to look at Haruhi who gave him an apologetic look.

"Sorry Tezuka-san, but he over heard me making plans to book the company plane for our use. I had to tell him." Haruhi told him. Tezuka nodded. He understood. "Answer me, you four eyed bastard! What in the world did you do to her and who do you think you are trying to make my little brother keep it from me!?" Shunsuke growled.

Tezuka looked up at him as Haruhi rubbed the back of his neck. "I don't know what I did." Tezuka replied honestly. Shunsuke opened his mouth to retort but Haruhi cut him off. "He's telling you the truth Shu. He has no idea why Hikari was upset. Chotarou didn't even really know and you know how he and Hikari are." Haruhi told Shunsuke.

Shunsuke looked at his little brother before standing up straight and crossing his arms over his chest. He dropped to sit in the chair across from Tezuka. "Tell me everything the two of you did yesterday." he demanded as Haruhi took a seat too.

Tezuka told him everything the two did, even telling him how they had run into Meza. At that Shunsuke stopped him. "Wait…who's Meza?" Shunsuke asked. Tezuka adjusted his glasses. "My ex-girlfriend." Tezuka replied.

The two brothers stared at Tezuka making the younger boy wonder what he had said to make them look at him like he was crazy. "What is it?" Tezuka asked the two. "You honestly don't see it?" Haruhi asked. Tezuka's eyebrows shot down in confusion. "Oh gods!" Shunsuke slapped a hand to his face before dropping his head to the table top.

Haruhi looked at his brother who was muttering baka under his breath over and over. Haruhi turned to look at Tezuka shaking his head at his brother's immaturity. "Allow me to explain." Haruhi told Tezuka. "Yes please do, because the bastard doesn't seem to realize the can of worms he's opened." Shunsuke snapped.

"Shunsuke! Stop being so rude. Hikari would be ashamed to hear you." Haruhi told his brother effectively silencing the older male. Haruhi turned to Tezuka again. "You see, Hikari…well she can be a very jealous person. She doesn't like competition where her love life is concerned." Haruhi told him.

"'Doesn't like' is an understatement. She hates it." Shunsuke said. Tezuka watched the two. "I think, when Hikari met Meza-chan and saw how comfortable the two of you were together, she got jealous. Felt like you didn't need or want her around. She can become very insecure like that." Haruhi told him.

Insecure? That didn't sound like Hikari. The Hikari Tezuka had known for six years was always confident. In fact she radiated confidence. Or maybe that was more of her Higarashi pride and demeanor and less actual confidence.

"The point is that it wasn't really your fault but more along the lines of her own feelings." Haruhi told him. Tezuka looked at him confused. Her own feelings? Shunsuke looked up at the confused look on Tezuka's face. "Oh gods! He doesn't get it!" Shunsuke growled.

"The baka! Doesn't see what's right in front of his face." Shunsuke added. "Now, now, Shu-nii, lets not be too harsh. He is still young." Haruhi told his brother with a smile. Shunsuke looked at his brother. "You're one to talk. You're only a year older then him, Haruhi." Shunsuke remarked but Haruhi ignored him. Instead Haruhi turned to Tezuka who was staring at the two brothers. "You honestly haven't figured it out yet? Even after all the times she's lost her temper with you?" Haruhi asked.

Tezuka frowned. Of course Hikari had lost her temper with him. She had lost her temper with him over countless things all during the six years they had known each other. So what? What was so different about that?

"He doesn't get it." Haruhi said with a sheepish smile on his face while Shunsuke face palmed himself. "Think Tezuka-kun. Hikari doesn't lose her temper with just anyone. If I'm correct your one of the few people she will really lose her temper around." Haruhi told him. "And the reason is…" Haruhi trailed off as if leaving Tezuka to finish the sentence.

Tezuka didn't have an answer. Was it because he really did annoy and frustrate her that much? Well she had told him once before that he frustrated her so much that she wanted to slap him. So that could be it but he had a feeling that that wasn't the case.

"**ARGH**!" Shunsuke yanked his sunglasses off his head and ran a hand through his hair, tugging at the ends. "Just tell him Haruhi! So we can get on with this and find our baby sister!" Shunsuke snapped at his brother. "Really Shu-nii its not our pl-" Shunsuke cut Haruhi off and looked at Tezuka.

"Since you won't tell him, I will." Shunsuke said. "Listen up, you four eyed bastard, I don't know when and I don't know why for, but my little sister is in love with you." Shunsuke snapped. Haruhi let out a sigh as he rubbed his neck.

Tezuka couldn't help but stare at the two. Hikari….loved him? She honestly loved him? But…when? Haruhi looked at Tezuka who was staring at the two with a stunned look on his face. "Apparently Shu-nii couldn't let Hikari get around to telling you herself. Though Hikari can be very stubborn about these things. I doubt she'd even get around to saying it." Haruhi told him.

Tezuka looked at him. Though there was a smile on Haruhi's face his expression was perfectly serious. As was the angry sort of expression on Shunsuke's face. "The question now, Tezuka-kun, is whether you plan to do something about it or not." Haruhi said.

Tezuka had already decided he wasn't going to let her walk out of his life like that. No. It was more then that. He couldn't let her. He couldn't live without her there. Without being able to see her face, no matter the expression, and without being able to hear and touch her.

Tezuka adjusted his glasses. "We best get going if we want to bring her back before your brothers find out." he said getting to his feet. Haruhi smiled while Shunsuke snorted. "About time, baka." Shunsuke said getting to his feet.

Tezuka, when next he saw her, was going to Hikari how he felt. He was going to make sure she knew, without a doubt in the world, that he loved her more then anything else. Even more then tennis.

END

Kyandi: Hehe, it takes the sweet brother and the nosy brother to tell Tezuka how she feels.

Hikari: Yes because Shunsuke can't keep his nose out of other people's business.

Shunsuke: You're my baby sister. I don't have to mind my own business!

Kyandi & Hikari: Yes you do.

Shunsuke: Whatever. He knows now, so boo on you.

Kyandi: Immature as always.

Shunsuke: HEY!

Hikari: Please ignore my brother.

Kyandi: Yes do! For now enjoy and review and I'll have the next chapter up when I get some reviews!

Hikari & Kyandi: Bye!


	22. England Bound for a Siren

Kyandi: Hey everyone! I just couldn't wait to update. I have some news! For the next few chapters I am going to have a co-author! My best friend, AustinLover27! Or Austi for short! Say hi Austi!

Austi: Sup peeps! For the a few chapters we'll be bringing in one of my OCs! Melody, say hi!

Melody: Ello peeps!

Kyandi: That so does not sound right with an English accent. 0.0

Austi: Oh well get over it!

Kyandi: Meanie!

Hikari: Can we move on now!

Austi: No dear Hikari we can not for I have an announcement to make!

Kyandi: Well you can hold on to your announcement.

Austi: Can I say it at the end of the chapter?

Kyandi: Yeah sure.

Austi: Yhay! Thank you Kyandi!

Kyandi: Its Kyandi-sama!

Austi: Sorry! Hug?

Kyandi:…..Later. Moving on now. Now I have an announcement! I'm holding a contest! The first three people who can guess what band the town in England they are going to is related to, then I will not only give you a shout out in the next chapter but I will also write a story of your choice with any pair you want for you!

Hikari: Also this chapter is a little on the short side.

Kyandi: But Austi and I have the next few chapter written out. And in a few more chapter another co-author will join us for a short time. Until we'll move on.

Austi: Right so Hikari, Melody disclaimer!

Hikari: Kyandi-sama does not own Prince of Tennis, England, the city their going to, or any related locations or people!

Melody: And Kyandi-sama does not own me for I belong to AustinLover27!

Kyandi & Austi: Please enjoy and review!

Chapter 22 England Bound for a Siren

Tezuka looked at the map Haruhi had spread out on the table before him. Three spots on the map had been circled with a red marker showing the three places where Hikari could possibly be at that very moment.

"So Haruhi said our old apartment in England?" Tezuka nodded from where he sat across from Haruhi in the Higarashi Corp's private plane. Haruhi thought for a moment. "Well we did keep the apartment. Hikari was really good friends with the girl that lived next door and she wanted to be able to return and spend time with her." Haruhi told him.

"Do you think she's there?" Tezuka asked. "Hikari and Melody-chan were close. They two are closer then Hikari and Chotarou are." Shunsuke replied from across the plane. "Didn't hurt that the girl was good looking too. I didn't mind babysitting them." Shunsuke added with a smirk.

Haruhi shook his head. "Shu-nii can't you forget girls for just a day so we can find our sister?" Haruhi asked. "Forget about the ladies? The beautiful, sexy ladies? You're suggesting a world in which I don't want to live, Haruhi my dear little brother." Shunsuke replied as he replied to a message on his phone.

Haruhi shook his head. "You could at least tell all your ladies friends not to message or call you while we're looking for our sister." Haruhi said as he faced Tezuka again. Behind his back Shunsuke made a face before turning back to his phone as it went off with another message.

"Anyway. Melody-chan, should be able to tell us if Hikari was there and where she might be whether or not Hikari came to England." Haruhi told Tezuka with a smile. "So it's the best place to start either way." he added.

Tezuka nodded. "What town in England is it?" Tezuka asked. "Cheshire, England." Shunsuke said still not looking up from his phone. Tezuka looked at Shunsuke who was now sprawled out on the couch his legs hanging over the arm while he leaned back into a pillow.

"It's a lovely little town. Very nice. Hikari and I loved it very much there." Haruhi told Tezuka sighing at the memories it brought him. "So it would be a good place for her to retreat to. She always did say that she felt peaceful there."

Tezuka leaned back in his seat. "How long until we land?" Tezuka asked. Haruhi looked at his watch on his left wrist. "We should be there in about three hours." Haruhi told him. "So take that time to figure out what your going to say to her when we find her." Shunsuke said from his seat. "No point in coming all this way for you just to mess it all up again." he added.

Haruhi turned in his seat to look at his older brother. "Why don't you help him with that Shu-nii? You're good with the girls." Haruhi said. Shunsuke looked up at Haruhi and then at Tezuka. "Sorry, I can't help him. Remember our sister isn't like normal girls. Besides….he's not much to work with." Shunsuke told him.

Tezuka frowned as Haruhi shook his head. Of course Shunsuke was still going to be rude. Tezuka had a feeling Shunsuke was never going to like him no matter what he did. But then again Tezuka had gotten Shunsuke's only sister pregnant and had managed to steal her heart. What big brother wouldn't be a little wary and rude to a guy like that?

"I'll figure it out myself." Tezuka told the two. Haruhi looked at Tezuka and smiled. "I think she might like to hear what you have to say instead of a rehearsed line from our brother anyway." Haruhi said. "And you have the time." Haruhi added.

Tezuka nodded as he leaned back in his seat. Just three more hours and he would possibly be able to finally tell the girl he loved so much just how he felt about her. He just didn't know how much trouble he was about to run into.

END

Kyandi: There you go!

Hikari: Though it was short.

Kyandi: We said it would be.

Austi: Now time for my announcement! Coming soon Kyandi-sama and I are going to come together to right a Prince of Tennis and Austin and Ally crossover!

Kyandi: It sounded like fun.

Austi: Right! So keep an eye out for it!

Melody: For now we'll say bye! So review and enjoy!

Kyandi, Austi, Melody, & Hikari: BYE!


	23. Friend Of A Siren

Kyandi: Hey everyone!

Hikari: Sorry it took so long everyone!

Kyandi: We kind of got side tracked!

Hikari: We? You mean you!

Kyandi: Okay so I got a little side tracked. But I'm back!

Hikari: So we'll jump right into it!

Kyandi: Everyone enjoy and review!

Hikari: Kyandi-sama does not own Prince of Tennis! Or the town in England!

Kyandi: I also do not own Melody who belongs to AustinLover27, who couldn't be here with us today. So enjoy!

Chapter 23 Friend Of A Siren

"This is the apartment you use to live in?" Tezuka asked looking up at the building before them. It was a tall brick building that looked like it housed several small apartments. Despite that it was a neat, nice place.

"Yeah. Hikari wanted somewhere small. She's never really been a fan of huge homes, unless there's family to fill it all the time." Haruhi told Tezuka from where he stood on one side of him. "She loved this place." Haruhi added.

"Yeah well Hikari never really liked anything flashy. It just didn't suit her taste in the least." Shunsuke remarked as he adjusted his sunglasses. "This place certainly fits her taste." he added as he looked around them.

Tezuka looked around. The place was small, true, but it was gated, away from the busy streets, and had a nice little park and playground that was tucked safely away in the middle of the small community. It certainly looked like a place Hikari would go to.

"Come on. If she's here then she'll be either in the apartment or with Melody-chan." Haruhi said leading the way to the stairs. The three boys hurried up the stairs to the third floor. When they reached the top of the stairs there was only two doors, one on each side.

"That's Melody-chan's place. Last I heard she still lives there, though her parents moved out." Haruhi remarked pointing to the door to their right as they passed it and turned to the left. "And this was our place." Haruhi added pulling a key out of his pocket.

When Haruhi opened the door and let the other two in, Tezuka was met with the smell that he had long ago linked to Hikari: Grape, lavender, and pomegranate. Tezuka stepped inside and looked around. He found himself standing in the living room.

The place was neat and clean, two couches sat opposite of each other over a coffee table with a love seat facing the TV. There was a door on either side of the TV that Tezuka guessed was the bedrooms. Behind the loveseat was an open bar that gave them a view of the kitchen.

Haruhi vanished into the kitchen through a swinging door. "No dust, fresh food in the fridge…She's been here." Haruhi said as he came back out of the kitchen. "The question now it…is she still here?" Shunsuke asked.

Tezuka though wasn't listening. One of the doors, to the left of the TV, had Hikari's name painted on the door in bright silver letters. Tezuka walked over to the door opening it to a bright room.

The whole room was blue and silver, from the bed right across from the door, to the curtain pulled back from the window to let the sunlight in, to the paint on the walls. The bed was neatly made and everything was put neatly away.

It looked exactly like the room Hikari had stayed in at his house. Everything in a certain place, though the dresser tops, shelves, and tables were bare of the pictures Hikari had taken with her. When he checked the bedside table drawer where Hikari usually put her old leather bound data log, it wasn't there.

There were no clothes in the dressers or the closest, the bathroom was void of any personal items, and the usual picture of her family that she kept under her pillow, was not there. Tezuka had no doubt, looking at the room, that Hikari was no longer there.

"She's not here anymore is she?" Tezuka turned to Haruhi who was looking around the room. "No." Tezuka told him. Haruhi nodded. "I figured as much." Haruhi said with a sigh. "So what now?" Shunsuke asked from the door way.

"We talk to Melody-chan, of course. She'll know where Hikari went." Haruhi said. Shunsuke nodded. "So lets get to it. If we don't get Hikari home soon, Sosuke and the others will know she's missing." Shunsuke said. Tezuka and Haruhi nodded.

-0-0-0-0-

Haruhi knocked on the door and waited. From the other side of the door there was a series of rapid footsteps announcing that someone was running towards the door before they heard a voice that had a heavy English accent.

"Just a minute!" came the cheerful voice of a female. The three waited as they heard locks being opened before the door opened. The girl on the other side was young, about Tezuka's age if not a year or two older then him.

The girl stood about five foot, four inches, if even that, making her around the same height as Hikari if not a few inches shorter. She had bright pink highlights lighting up her brown wavy hair that was pulled over her shoulders and tied in low pig tails.

She had big dark emerald green eyes lined with eyelashes painted pink and lined with yellow eye shadow. Really everything about the girl was pink or yellow. The yellow tank top with pink lace on the hem, the pink skirt with a yellow rose on it and bright yellow flats.

"How many times have I told you, Melody-chan, that you need to check before you open the door?" Haruhi asked. The girl smiled brightly before she jumped at Haruhi, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Haru! It's been so long!" she said cheerfully.

Haruhi stumbled back for a moment before catching his balance. "I can't breath, Melody-chan!" Haruhi said. The girl, Melody slipped back to the ground. "I'm guessing you're here about Hikari?" she asked. Haruhi rubbed his neck.

"Yeah we are." Shunsuke remarked. Melody looked at Tezuka. Before he knew it she was in his face, standing on her tip toes to look him in the face before she walked a circle around him looking him up and down.

"Is this the cheater she ran away from? The one that got her pregnant?" Melody asked. Tezuka frowned. "He didn't cheat on her, Melody-chan." Haruhi told her. "That's not how she sees it." Melody said as she stepped back to look at the three.

"What do you mean?" Haruhi asked. Melody leaned against the door frame. "Hikari was sad when she got here. Said she felt cheated because he looked like he still had feelings for his ex-girlfriend." Melody told them.

Tezuka wanted to slap himself in the head. Of course it was about Meza. "I don't have any feelings for my ex." Tezuka told her. Melody looked at him. "You'd have to prove it." Melody told him. Tezuka looked down at the girl.

It was then he remember something. Tezuka reached into his pocket pulling a small box out of it. "I bought this for Higarashi." he said holding the box out to Melody. Melody looked at the box and then at him before she took it from him.

Melody opened the box and stared at its contents. "Oh my!" Melody said before looking up at Tezuka. "What is it?" Haruhi asked looking over her shoulder. Sitting in the bed of velvet was a silver band ring with a sapphire stone.

"Hikari loves sapphires!" Melody said as she looked at the ring. "And silver. She thinks-" Tezuka cut Melody off. "She thinks gold is tacky." he said nodding. Melody looked up at Tezuka. "I don't have any feelings for my ex. My thoughts are only for Higarashi and the children." Tezuka told her.

Melody looked at the ring again. "To think….she has it all wrong." Melody said. "What do you mean, Melody-chan?" Shunsuke asked. Melody looked up. "She came here saying that she couldn't take it anymore. She could live with a man that she's loved for so long, who doesn't seem to love her." Melody told them.

Tezuka looked at her. "She said that?" he asked. Melody nodded. "She loves you…and you never noticed. She's right….you really are dense." Melody said. Tezuka gave her a hard look before taking the ring back.

"Melody-chan, you need to tell us…where is Hikari?" Haruhi asked as Tezuka slipped the box back into his pocket. Melody looked between the three boys. "Alright." she agreed finally. "But you," Melody pointed to Tezuka. "Better tell her how you feel."

Tezuka nodded. Now he knew that Hikari loved him as well. There was no way he was going to go home without her with him. No way in the world. Now he just had to find her and Melody was going to help him with that.

"Where is she then?" Shunsuke asked. Melody look between the three. "Your mother's old house in Greece." she told them. "She visited a doctor here that moved her due date up. She could have the babies any day now and she wanted to have them where she and her mother was born." Melody told them.

"Thanks Melody-chan!" Haruhi said as he and Shunsuke hurried to the stairs Tezuka right behind them. "Oh! Wait!" Melody called catching Tezuka at the top of the stairs. Tezuka turned to look at her. "The children…it's a boy and girl." Melody told him.

"She was talking about naming the boy Kunishiro." Melody added. Tezuka couldn't help the faint smile on his face. "Thank you." he told her with a nod before he followed the other two down the stairs. The only thought to run through his hand was that if Hikari was naming the boy then he was naming the girl.

END

Kyandi: Ah! Cute!

Hikari: Kunishiro?

Kyandi: Yeah. Haven't you noticed how all of the men in Tezuka's family have names that start with Kuni?

Hikari: Yeah.

Kyandi: Well there's Kunikazu, his grandfather, which mean "one country", Kuniharu, his father, which means "fine country", and then Kunimitsu, which means "light country".

Hikari: Okay well what about Kunishiro?

Kyandi: It means "white country"!

Hikari: Aw that's cute! What about the girl?

Kyandi: The readers will just have to keep reading to find out!

Hikari: Right so everyone enjoy and review!

Kyandi: We'll be back soon!

Hikari: Bye!


	24. Home Land Of A Siren

Kyandi: Hey everyone!

Hikari: I told you we would be back soon.

Kyandi: Yep! And here we are.

Hikari: So we'll go ahead and let you read!

Kyandi: Right! So enjoy and review!

Hikari: Kyandi-sama does not own Prince of Tennis.

Kyandi: Or the two in Greece either!

Chapter 24 Home Land Of A Siren

Tezuka fought to keep up with Shunsuke and Haruhi. Even with his body toned from years of running impossible amounts of laps for tennis, running down the up hill, winding streets of Athens, Greece was proving to be a hand full.

Shunsuke and Haruhi, who were both use to the feat, weren't having as much of a hard time and were ahead of him. "Keep up Tezuka-kun." Haruhi called behind him. Easy for him to say. He was jogging along easily.

"We're almost there, so pick up your feet." Shunsuke added over his shoulder. Tezuka took a deep breath before pushing on to catch up with the two. When the three had landed in Greece they had told him that their mother's old house sat on a cliff.

Tezuka didn't know that meant running upward through winding streets that were so steep that even a book would go rolling down the street. But with some streets just wide enough for two people to walk side by side down, a car would have taken too long. So had it was either by foot, or the even slower pace of by donkey.

Tezuka didn't know about Haruhi and Shunsuke, but he trusted his own feet more then a donkey. Though as they started up another street that would lead to another street, Tezuka was starting to wonder if he should have rethought that choice.

The three trekked on in silence, turning down another street before either of the Higarashi brothers spoke. "There! Just up ahead." Haruhi said pointing ahead. Tezuka looked up. Just up ahead, looming over them, was a tall white building that have ivy growing up the side of it's walls.

Tezuka picked up his speed, pulling ahead of Haruhi and Shunsuke as they finally, finally reached level ground. When they reached the house the three found an old woman outside in a small garden gathering flowers in an old basket.

"Despoinís Pharlos!" Haruhi called using the Greek word for Miss. The woman looked up when her name was called. "Oh! Haruhi! Shunsuke! What are the two of you doing here?" she asked getting to her feet. The woman was older with fading black hair, dark skin, and dark eyes.

She wiped her hands on the apron tied around her waist before turning to fully face them. "Despoinís Pharlos where is our sister?" Haruhi asked as he came to a stop in front of the old lady taking hold of her hands.

"She's the caretaker here at the house. She use to be my mother's nanny." Shunsuke told Tezuka as Haruhi talked to the old woman. "And I was your's when you were in diapers as well, Shunsuke!" the old woman told Shunsuke waving a flower at him before turning back to Haruhi.

"Yes your sister is here. Poor thing has been absolutely miserable the last few days!" the woman told him. "But who can blame her? Twins!" The old lady chuckled as she turned to gather her basket and tools. The three boys heaved a sigh of relief.

"Well then where is she?" Shunsuke asked. The woman looked at him. "Oh she's out at her mother's old perch." she told them. "Old perch?" Tezuka asked looking at Haruhi. "Its an old bench my father built for my mother when they first started dating. It over looks the cliff." Haruhi told him.

"Is this the young man that is the father-to-be?" the woman asked looking Tezuka over. Tezuka met her gaze as she eyed him. "That's him." Shunsuke said sourly. Tezuka looked at Shunsuke who was looking away from him.

"Well then you best go fix things if you want to be there for the birth of your children." the woman told Tezuka giving him a nudge. "She's been having contractions all morning, the poor thing. I don't think I've ever seen her so miserable." she added.

"We're going now." Haruhi told her taking hold of Tezuka's arm. "Oh wait!" The three boys came to a stop as the woman called them. They turned as the woman dug a small bunch of flowers out of her basket. "They may not be lilies, but she likes flowers as long as they aren't roses." she told Tezuka holding out the bunch.

Tezuka nodded taking the flowers from her. "Thank you." he told her respectfully. The old woman smiled. "Well, get going." she told him. Haruhi grabbed Tezuka's arm and yanked him after him. Shunsuke followed as they rounded the house towards the cliff.

As they rounded the front of the house and came to the cliff, Tezuka saw what the woman had meant by old perch. Just a few feet from the edge of the cliff was an old wooden bench with flowers planted around it.

Sitting on the bench, her back to them, was Hikari. She had her hair loose and pulled over one shoulder and was leaning back against the back of the bench. "Go." Haruhi and Shunsuke said shoving Tezuka towards the bench.

Tezuka, taking the not so subtle hint, walked forward. Suddenly he felt like he had a lump in his throat and his heart was racing in his chest. Tezuka swallowed it down as he rounded the side of the bench only to find Hikari dozing where she sat.

Tezuka knelled next to her. "Higarashi." he said nudging her arm. Hikari stirred before blinking her eyes open. When her eyes landed on him she tried jumping to her feet, but ended up wincing, her hand flying to her swollen stomach.

"Calm down." he told her helping her to sit again. "What are you doing here?" Hikari asked as she looked at him. Tezuka laid the flowers in her lap. "I came for you." he told her. Hikari looked down at the flowers before blinking in surprise as she looked at him.

"Why?" she asked. "What about Meza-chan?" she added her eyes narrowing as she looked at him. Tezuka heaved a sigh. Hikari really could be stubborn sometimes, really, really stubborn and she was making it a point to be so now.

"Hikari." Hikari stared in shock as he called her by her first name. "Meza-chan and I are nothing. She has a new boyfriend and I don't have any feelings for her." Tezuka told her. Hikari eyed him, apparently not ready to believe it yet.

"Have I ever lied to you?" he asked. Hikari stared at him before she heaved a sigh. "No." she said finally. "Right, and I'm not going to start now." he told her. Hikari watched as Tezuka dug through his pockets and pulled out the small box.

He opened it and sat it in her lap. Hikari looked down at it and her eyes went wide as she stared at the ring. "I bough this from the same store we got that last dress from. When I saw it, I thought of you." he told her.

Hikari reached out to touch the ring. "I know I can be dense and as you say, stubborn. But…I love you Higarashi Hikari. You and our children." he told her as he took the ring out of the box and slipped it onto her left ring finger.

Hikari's wide eyes flew to him and back to the ring, back and forth between the ring now on her hand and his face. He watched as she opened and closed her mouth a couple of times trying to talk but failing to get anything out.

"I don't want anyone else but you." he told her. Tezuka watched as tears welled up in her eyes and spilled over. Tezuka quickly reached up and wiped them away. "Don't cry." he told her. "You idiot." Hikari muttered as she let him wipe them away.

"I'm crying because I'm happy." she told him swatting his hands aside to wipe her own eyes. "You sure took your sweet time realizing." she added meaning her feelings for him. Tezuka couldn't help the small smile on his face. "I know." he replied.

"And I'm sorry." he added his eyes shifting to her belly. Tezuka laid a hand on her stomach. "Kunishiro?" he asked. Hikari looked up at him before she laughed. "You talked to Melody." she remarked. Tezuka nodded. "I suppose you want to name the girl then." she added.

Tezuka nodded. Hikari smiled at him when suddenly she winced gripping her stomach. "Hikari?" he asked worried for her. "I think my water just broke!" she managed to squeeze out. Tezuka's eyes flew open wide.

In a second he was on his feet. "Shunsuke! Haruhi!" he yelled. The two came running. "What's wrong?" Haruhi asked as he dropped to sit next to Hikari. "Call Despoinís Pharlos!" she said. "Why should I?" Shunsuke asked.

"If you don't do as I say, I'll have these children right here." she told him shooting him a glare. "Her water's broke." Haruhi remarked. Shunsuke's eyes went wide. "Come on Hikari, don't do this. Don't do this to me now." Shunsuke said effectively freaking out as he backed away from the bench.

"Wait until I get help!" he added. "Well then you better get moving, because their coming now, whether your ready or not." Hikari told him. At this Shunsuke took off running yelling for the old woman. The three at the bench watched him go.

"Did you have to freak him out like that? They aren't going to come right this second." Haruhi said looking at Hikari as Tezuka helped her to her feet. "Yeah well if he knew he wouldn't have hurried off like that and would have only got in the way." Hikari told him as he helped Tezuka with her.

The two males looked at each other over her head. "Well she has a point." Haruhi said getting a nod in agreement from Tezuka. "Despoinís Pharlos, her water broke! She's going into labor!" came Shunsuke's voice from the house along with a crash.

"That better not be the vase in the front hall." Hikari remarked sourly. Tezuka and Haruhi looked at each other again. "I highly doubt that should be the most of our worries for now." Haruhi told her. "I'll still kill him if it is." she remarked.

"Yeah well, worry about that after we have these children and you safe and sound." Haruhi told her. "After that I'll help you to kill him." Tezuka offered making both Hikari and Haruhi smile at the amusing mental image. "I'm holding you to that." she told him. Tezuka had no doubt she would too.

END

Kyandi: There you go!

Hikari: Sorry everyone but it looks like the next chapter might be the last.

Kyandi: Wow I'm actually going to finish a story for once!

Hikari: Usually your muse dies before you can finish.

Kyandi: I know right!

Hikari: So we'll move on.

Kyandi: Right! So everyone enjoy and review!

Hikari: And we'll be back soon!

Kyandi: Bye bye for now!


	25. Family Of A Siren

Kyandi: Hey everyone!

Hikari: Looks like this will be our final chapter!

Kyandi: Yep! So sad that it's come to an end but yhay that I finally finished a story!

Hikari: Yep. So we want to thank all of you so much for continuing to follow this story.

Kyandi: And we hope you continue to enjoy our other stories!

Hikari: Right. But we're still going to ask you to enjoy and review.

Kyandi: Yes, so everyone enjoy and review!

Hikari: Kyandi-sama does not own Prince of Tennis!

Chapter 25 Family Of A Siren

Tezuka didn't think he had ever paced in his life. Well…he had but not this much. He spent the next five or six hours pacing back and forth waiting to hear how Hikari and the children were. Of course he could hear Hikari.

She had been all to vocal with her pain and discomfort and had drove Shunsuke to plug his ears. Though the plugging didn't seem to work and he had added two throw cushions and his hands to it too. "If I ever get married, I am not going to be in the delivery room with her." Shunsuke muttered when it finally feel quiet again.

Tezuka and Haruhi looked at the other male. Both highly doubted Shunsuke would ever get married since the boys could hardly stay with a girl for longer then two weeks. Though kids were a possibility if the boy was as much of a horn dog as he acted.

Tezuka continued his pacing, effectively wearing a path in the stone floor. "Tezuka-kun, relax. She'll be fine. Hikari is a lot strong then you give her credit for." Haruhi told him. Tezuka nodded but continued to pace.

"I think he's more worried about the children then Hikari." Shunsuke remarked. "He has the right. They are his children." Haruhi told him. Shunsuke shrugged. All three looked up as Miss Pharlos walked out a smile on her face.

"Well?" Shunsuke asked. "The doctor said that their all three just fine! Though the children are a month or two premature, their perfectly fine and healthy." she told them. All three heaved a sigh of relief. "And Hikari?" Tezuka asked.

The old woman smiled. "She's resting. She's awfully tired the poor dear but she's happy. You can go in and see her now while the doctor finishes checking the children." she told Tezuka who nodded before hurrying past the old lady and into the room.

When he entered the room he found Hikari slumped in the bed, pillows tucked around her. Tezuka neared the bed sitting on the edge to look down at her. Hikari's hair was stuck to her face from sweating and she looked absolutely drained.

When the bed sank under his weight she looked up at him tiredly. "If we ever have any more children, you are going to be in here with me so I squeeze your hand." she informed him. Tezuka got a small smile on his face.

"How are you feeling?" he asked. "Battered? Tired beyond anything I've ever been before? Yeah I think that just about covers it." she remarked. Tezuka reached out wipe her hair out of her face. "You're not going to be cliché and say I'm beautiful as ever right now, are you?" she asked.

Tezuka shook his head. "Even if its true, no." he told her. Hikari gave a curt laugh before a smile curved her lips as he looked at him. "They look a lot like you." she told him. Tezuka stared at the soft, absolutely in love look on her face as she spoke about the twins.

Tezuka leaned forward to kiss her forehead. "I'm sure they look like you too." he remarked. "How about you see for yourself." Tezuka turned as the doctor walked in a nurse following with two small bundles. Tezuka turned as the nurse gave him the pink bundle and gave Hikari the blue one.

Tezuka looked down at his daughter. Small eyes, brown in color with heavy hints of silver, looked back up at him from the ring of white lashes so much like her mother's. On her head was a tuff of pale brown hair. She had her mother's nose, which she wrinkled before she sneezed.

Tezuka ran a finger over her cheek a small little hand latching on to his finger. Even holding her, he couldn't believe that this little girl, this beautiful little girl, was his daughter. Though in his mind she looked a lot like Hikari, most of her features, mainly coloring, were his.

Her hair, despite being pale brown, had white highlighting to it. "Kinushira." Tezuka said making Hikari look up. "White silk?" she asked. Tezuka looked at her and nodded. "That'll be her name." he said. Hikari smiled as she looked down at the little boy.

The little boy looked just like his sister though his hair was slightly darker, his lashes a gray instead of white. "Kunishiro and Kinushira. I like them." she said as she pressed her cheek to the top of Kunishiro's head.

Tezuka watched her for a moment before the feeling of wet gums chewing on his finger made him look down at his daughter as she tired biting at his finger. "Hikari." Hikari looked up from her son. "Yes?" she asked looking at him.

Tezuka continued to stare at Kinushira for a moment before looking up at Hikari his face determined and set in a serious look. "Will you marry me?" he asked. Hikari stared at him, blinking in shock. Then a soft smile crossed her face. "Do you really have to ask? Of course I will." she told him.

Tezuka's face softened into a smile before he leaned forward to place a kiss on her lips. "Good." he said as he looked at her. "I think you're brothers would have killed me if you said no." he added. Hikari laughed. "They'll still want to kill you even with me saying yes." she reminded him.

Tezuka couldn't help but agree. "Can we see them now?" Tezuka and Hikari turned to find Haruhi and Shunsuke peeking into the room. Hikari smiled. "Of course." she told them. Haruhi and Shunsuke hurried into the room to look at their new niece and nephew.

Tezuka watched as Haruhi took Kunishiro and Hikari insisted she wanted to hold Kinushira. In one go he had his own little family. A cute little daughter, an adorable son, and a beautiful bride-to-be. And to think he had almost missed out because he was too stubborn to admit his feelings.

-0-0-0-0- _**TEN YEARS LATER**_ -0-0-0-0-

Tezuka Kunimitsu, twenty-eight years old, opened the front door of his home, a suitcase in hand. After a long plane trip he was finally coming home from the latest of his tennis tournaments. It was nice to finally be home after almost three weeks away.

"I'm home." he called as he sat his suitcase in the front hall and removed his shoes. "Daddy!" Tezuka turned as a bouncing ten year old girl flew into the front hall and threw herself at him. Pale brown hair with white highlights flew in his face as he caught her.

"I missed you, Daddy!" she cried as she looked up at him with big silver-brown eyes, ringed by the same white lashes as her mother's. Tezuka gave his daughter a smile and a kiss on the top of the head as he hugged her back. "And I missed you too, Kinushira." he told her.

In ten years Kinushira had started to look more like her mother, the same nose, the same pink stained lips, the same personality. In several ways, he was reminded of her mother every time he saw Kinushira. Even her brilliant little smile reminded him of Hikari.

"Welcome home, Dad." Tezuka looked up as he sat his daughter down. Standing there in front of him, adjusting the glasses on his face, was his oldest son, Kunishiro. His hair, the same coloring at his twin's, was cut in a shaggy cut similar to Tezuka's.

The boy, though he too looked like his mother, resembled his father more the older he got, even taking on the same stoic expression now and then, though he, like his sister, had his mother's brilliant smile. "Its good to be home, Kunishiro. Where's your brother?" he asked.

"Clinging to Mommy." Kinushira remarked as she took her father's hand and pulled him after her. The three had just entered the living room when a familiar voice, one that was firmly and completely apart of his life, sounded from the door leading through the dinning room into the kitchen.

"Welcome home, stranger." Tezuka looked up from his two oldest children to where Hikari stood in the door way cleaning her hands on an apron. Hikari, at twenty-five, had grown into womanhood with beauty and grace.

Her hair had grown out and she had gotten taller, though she was still shorter then him by a lot. A beautiful brilliant smile curved her lips as she looked at him, one hand on her swollen stomach. In just three months she would give birth to his second daughter and in his eyes she couldn't be any more beautiful.

Standing beside her, clinging to his mother's dress was his youngest son at four, Kunikaru. The boy's short shaggy hair, was white, just like his mother's, his eyes dark brown like Tezuka's. The boy looked more like Hikari and her twin brother Hikaru had at his age.

"Go say hello to your father, Kunikaru." Hikari told her son nudging him towards his father. The boy quickly let go of his mother and hurried to Tezuka greeting him with open arms. Tezuka picked up his son giving him a kiss on the forehead before turning to his wife as she walked up to him.

"I missed you." he told her wrapping an arm around her waist and giving her a kiss. "That may be but not as much as I missed you." she told him with a smile accepting the kiss. "Eww!" Tezuka and Hikari turned to look at their two oldest children as they made faces.

"Don't you two have bedrooms to clean?" Hikari asked. Both of the twins wrinkled their noses at her before hurrying off towards the stairs. Tezuka sat Kunikaru down. "So with your brother and sister." he told the boy who took off after his siblings.

Tezuka turned to Hikari when the three were gone. "How do you handle them all by yourself?" he asked her. Hikari chuckled. "Your mother helps, and Eiji and Momo helps wear them out." she told him. In the last ten years she had finally stopped calling all of their friends sempai or san.

Tezuka gave her a kiss. "Well I'm home for a while this time." he assured her. Hikari smiled. "Good. You wouldn't want to miss the birth of you daughter now would you?" she asked. Tezuka pat her stomach. "No I wouldn't." he agreed.

Over head there was a bang. "Mom, Kunikaru accidentally knocked over a table!" came the twins' voices. Hikari shook her head. "Pick up the mess and make sure your brother is fine." Hikari called back. Twin 'okay's sounded down the stairs.

Tezuka turned and looked back down at Hikari. "Have I told you how much I love you?" he asked. "Not in the last ten minutes, no." she replied. "Well then…I love you." he told her giving her a kiss. "And I you." Hikari replied.

"Now go get changed. Oishi, Fuji, and the others are coming over for dinner. Ryoma is back in town too." she told him. Tezuka smiled, giving her one last kiss before letting her go. "Don't stress yourself." he told her. "Do I ever?" Hikari replied turning to return to the kitchen.

Tezuka watched his wife as she walked away. He had learned, in twenty-eight years that the gods worked in weird ways. Like how his relationship with Hikari had started. But Tezuka found…he wouldn't change any of it for anything in the world.

STORY END

Kyandi: Yhay I finished the story!

Hikari: Aww! I actually love the ending!

Kyandi: Hehe! I hope you all enjoyed the story while it lasted!

Hikari: And again thank you to all of you who followed the story to the end!

Kyandi: We love all of you loyal readers!

Hikari: So we hope you enjoyed and will review!

Kyandi: Be sure to check out our other stories!

Hikari: Thank you again and bye!

Kyandi: Bye bye!


End file.
